Je t'aime moi non plus
by Melhuiwen
Summary: Draco, jeune pianiste londonien, quitte son Angletterre natale et part s'installer à New york dans le but d'oublier. Lorsqu'il y rencontre Harry, c'est le choc electrique... AU, slash DMHP ABANDONNEE
1. Fumer tue

**Titre :** Je t'aime moi non plus

**Auteuse :** Moi ! :o)

****

****

**Genre :** Romance – Slash

****

****

**Rating :** R pour cause de citrons à venir ;o)

**Pairing :** Un blond aux yeux gris… Un brun aux yeux verts… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Hahahaha !! Non, non, les personnages et lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Qué tristesa ! Bref, je ne me fais pas un centime d'euros sur ces quelques écrits, et je remercie JKR de me laisser jouer avec ses petits chéris, même si j'espère qu'elle ne viendra jamais lire cela, j'voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Bah ouais, je veux lire les deux derniers tomes moi ! lol.

Quant à l'idée de base, elle appartient à Umbre77, auteur sur ce site. Enfin, vous la connaissez de toutes façons :o)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un univers alternatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène des personnages d'Harry Potter mais que les lieux et situations sont différents. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de magie, pas de mage noir à terrasser, pas d'elfes de maison maltraités, pas de chiens à trois têtes, pas de… Quoi, vous avez compris ? Ok, j'arrête là alors ;o)

De plus, comme c'est écrit plus haut, cette fic est un slash – elle met en scène des relations homosexuelles – alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !

****

**Note de l'auteur :** Hum hum hum… Bonsoir à tous ! :o)

Tout d'abord, merci d'être arrivés sur cette page, ça veut dire que vous allez certainement lire le chapitre qui suit mon blablatage, et pour cela, je vous suis reconnaissante par avance ! ;o)

Ensuite, et bien, j'espère que vous aimerez, si oui, faites m'en part, si non, faites m'en part quand même, vos critiques ne pourront que me faire m'améliorer !

Et… C'est tout. – ronge les ongles de sa main gauche –

Je stresse vous savez, c'est la première fic à chapitres que j'écris. Bien sûr, je fais des traductions, mais c'est différent. En parlant de ça, pour ceux que ça intéresse, la suite de New Kid on the Block n'a pas encore été postée par l'auteur, et pour Transcendance, j'ai eu une grave baisse de motivation, mais je vous promets que je vais m'y remettre très bientôt. :o)

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à Umbre77, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! Primo, parce que l'idée de base lui appartient, et puis ensuite, parce qu'elle a su me motiver pour que je commence à l'écrire et que je la poste !

C'est donc avec un immense honneur que je lui dédie cette histoire. Et je vous ordonne d'aller lire les siennes, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, parce qu'elle écrit des chefs d'œuvres. :o)

Et puis merci à Mynwab, pour tout et pour rien, pour être là, tout simplement.

Sur ce, place au premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez… – entame les ongles de sa main droite –

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fumer tue.**

_Je cours. Des branches et des ronces me ralentissent et me griffent tandis que je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. IL est derrière moi. J'entends son souffle rauque, ses pattes qui martèlent le sol d'une cadence fluide et légère. J'ai peur._

" Monsieur… "

_J'arrête net ma course. D'où vient cette voix ? C'est celle d'une jeune femme. Sophia ? Tous les sens aux aguets, je tourne lentement sur moi-même, cherchant d'où cette voix pouvait bien provenir. Je ne vois rien. Je dois me dépêcher. IL se rapproche. IL veut me tuer._

_Silence. Les bruits de course se sont tus. Je n'entends plus que le bruit de ma respiration précipitée, et ses grognements meurtriers, qui semblent se rapprocher de moi._

" Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. "

_Encore cette voix. Je regarde dans tous les sens, paniqué. Cette femme… Sophia… Elle doit fuir. IL la tuera aussi sinon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, non, pas elle, pas cette fois._

_Soudain, je me fige. IL est là, devant moi, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Ses profonds yeux jaunes reflètent la haine et la fureur. J'avale péniblement ma salive. Je sais que cette fois c'est la fin. _

_IL s'avance, doucement. IL savoure sa victoire. Je ferme les yeux. Cours, Sophia…_

" Monsieur ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur ! "

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'agresse aussitôt et je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières afin de m'y habituer. Une main secoue mon épaule sans ménagements. Je tourne la tête, et me retrouve nez à nez avec une hôtesse de l'air, qui me regarde un peu gênée.

" Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture et redresser votre siège s'il vous plaît, nous allons bientôt atterrir. "

Je réponds par un grognement, et fais ce qu'elle me demande. Je me souviens maintenant. Je suis dans un avion, à destination de New York. J'ai du m'endormir. Pas étonnant, il n'y a rien à faire là-dedans. Ils ne passent que des navets sur leurs minis-télés, et la bouffe n'est même pas bonne. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, on arrive bientôt.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, essayant de détendre mes membres ankylosés, mais je dois dire que c'est difficile d'étendre les jambes avec mes 1m87. Je retiens un reniflement de mépris. C'est ça qu'ils appellent la première classe ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il en est de la seconde.

Je sens un regard posé sur moi. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je tourne la tête à ma droite, et, bingo, ma voisine – une petite brune avec des grands yeux de vache – me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte. J'hésite à lui dire de faire attention aux mouches, mais je décide de m'abstenir, cette blague est dépassée depuis longtemps. A la place, je lui dédie mon sourire le plus charmeur, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. L'effet est immédiat. La pauvre se met à rougir jusqu'à prendre la teinte d'un coquelicot, et sa bouche se ferme et s'ouvre à la manière d'un poisson. Pathétique.

Je pousse un profond soupir et m'enfonce de nouveau dans mon siège. J'ai une petite boule de stress au creux de l'estomac. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on quitte son pays natal pour aller s'installer à des milliers de kilomètres, seul. Adieu l'Angleterre, New York, me voil ! Je retiens un petit ricanement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi surexcité de ma vie. Sauf peut-être le jour où je suis entré dans la plus prestigieuse école de musique de Londres, bien entendu. Ouais, c'était sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Sophia en était encore plus folle que moi… _Sophia…_ Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, et, l'espace d'un instant, j'entends son rire cristallin raisonner à mes oreilles. Et là, c'est comme d'habitude… Comme si on était revenu des mois en arrière, et qu'elle était encore là… Comme si… Non, non. Je ne dois plus penser à ça. Ca fait trop mal. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, essayant de chasser la boule qui me prend à la gorge lorsque ses deux yeux bleu gris pétillants de malice s'affichent dans mon esprit. Je force mon esprit à se vider, inspirant et expirant profondément – j'ai vu ça à la télé, paraît que ça calme – jusqu'à ne presque plus percevoir les murmures des bavardages des autres passagers.

Quelques instants plus tard, ma respiration est de nouveau régulière, et je jette un coup d'œil à travers le hublot. L'avion amorce sa descente. Je déteste la façon dont mes oreilles se bouchent au fur et à mesure qu'il perd de l'altitude. J'ai beau mâcher mon chewing-gum avec entrain, rien n'y fait.

Nous passons sous les nuages, épais cotons blancs dans l'océan bleu pâle du ciel. Je me demande quel temps il fait, ici ? Comme si elles avaient entendu ma question muette, les télés affichent des informations sur la température, vitesse, altitude, etc. 38 degrés. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. C'est quoi ce pays de fou ? On est début juillet, et il fait déjà 38 degrés ? Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? Ma peau pâle ne supporte pas le Soleil. Un instant, je m'imagine me balader partout avec une énorme couche d'écran total sur la gueule. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. C'est sûr que ça me ferait perdre une bonne partie de mon sex-appel.

L'avion se pose dans une secousse, et continue de rouler environ cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter. Aussitôt, tout le monde se met à s'agiter, parler, glousser. On se croirait dans un poulailler. Je récupère mes affaires en vitesse et m'avance vers la porte. Un petit signe de tête au personnel, hop, je m'engage dans le corridor, et là… Aaaarg ! Putain mon Dieu qu'il fait chaud ! J'ai l'impression qu'un horrible poids vient de me tomber sur les épaules, et ralentit chacun de mes mouvements. Autour de moi, les gens poussent exclamations, grognements, pour exprimer leur mécontentement face à cette soudaine hausse de température. C'est sûr que ça nous fait regretter la fraîcheur qui régnait dans l'avion…

Je me dépêche de parcourir le couloir monté et pénètre dans l'aéroport en lui-même. Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement : il fait un peu plus frais ! Bon, maintenant, mission bagages ! Où est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien être planquées ? Je lève la tête vers les panneaux, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une quelconque indication. Nada. Peut-être que l'hôtesse a dit quelque chose à propos de l'endroit où il fallait aller les récupérer, mais que je n'écoutais pas. Merde. Bon, c'est pas grave. Je vais tout simplement suivre ces gens, là- bas, je sais qu'ils ont pris le même avion que moi.

Je me mets donc à marcher derrière le petit groupe, et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je les observe. Ils sont cinq, une famille visiblement. Les parents doivent avoir la quarantaine, mal passée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ; ventre grassouillet, ridules, cheveux grisonnants… Quand aux gosses, il y a deux ados, un garçon et une fille, et un petit gars qui doit s'approcher des six, sept ans. Le mioche court partout, les pauvres vieux ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Jamais je ne me serais conduit comme cela à son âge, j'aurais eu bien trop peur de la réaction de mon père. Pas qu'il soit violent, non, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait jamais posé la main sur moi pour autre chose qu'un geste affectueux – ce qui d'ailleurs est assez rare - mais son regard… Son regard, lors de ses mauvais jours, peut vous ôter à tout jamais l'envie de rire. Ses yeux d'un gris insondable – dont j'ai hérités – ont quelque chose d'incroyablement troublant…

Un nouveau soupir passe mes lèvres sans que j'essaie de le retenir. De nos jours, la jeunesse ne sait plus se conduire ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il peut gueuler fort ce nain ! Comment ça se fait qu'un son d'un telle intensité puisse sortir d'un si petit être ? Croyez-moi, pour mes oreilles de musicien, c'est un vrai supplice. Soudain, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : fumer une cigarette. Or, les pancartes placardées un peu partout sur les murs font passer un message on ne peut plus clair, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à me narguer : interdiction de fumer dans l'aéroport. Très bien, ça veut dire qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Ce n'est pas que je sois contre une petite ballade de santé dans le très prestigieux aéroport de la très prestigieuse ville de New York mais la nicotine passe en priorité, conclusion, faut que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible. Je double la famille – dont le petit dernier hurle à présent de toute la force de ses poumons, et attire par ce fait des regards courroucés de la plupart des gens – et repère la fille qui était assise à côté de moi dans l'avion en train de se diriger à grands pas vers le bout du couloir. Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui marche à une allure raisonnable. J'allonge le pas, histoire de ne pas la perdre de vue, et après quelques tournants et couloirs interminables et bondés de monde, j'aperçois un véritable attroupement formé devant un tapis roulant, où la fille a bientôt fait de se jeter à grands renfort de coups de coudes et de remarques acides.__

On dirait que c'est ici. Putain c'est pas possible y'a un monde fou, ça va me prendre des heures pour récupérer mes affaires… Ah, non, je les vois ! Je pique un petit sprint, bouscule trois ou quatre mémés aigries au passage, et me jette sur ma gigantesque valise bleue. Merde ! Où est passé mon sac de sport ? Je fais la moue ; il semblerait que je doive attendre que ce cher tapis roulant refasse un tour. Je pousse un profond soupir – et oui, encore – Génial ! Bon… Je réfléchis, me demandant ce que je vais faire une fois sorti de l'aéroport – et une fois mon besoin de nicotine satisfait, j'entends. Je meurs de faim. Mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je passe à l'appartement d'abord. Donc la mission numéro un, trouver un taxi ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile par ici…

J'aperçois mon grand sac de sport vert qui arrive vers moi. Faudrait que je trouve un chariot… Mes yeux balaient les alentours et tombent sur une rangée de trucs métalliques qui, je pense, peuvent être appelés chariots. Je vais en chercher un en vitesse, y pose ma valise et cours attraper mon sac pile au moment où il s'apprête à repasser sous le truc. Ouf, c'est bon ! Alors… La douane maintenant je suppose. Ca veut dire qu'il va encore falloir que je fasse la queue… Fait chier. Une fois de plus, je suis le troupeau, c'est bien moins fatigant que de chercher moi-même. Et beaucoup plus marrant aussi. Les gens sont vraiment pitoyables. Cette fille là, qui doit avoir mon âge, et bien j'aurais honte d'être à la place de son petit copain. Depuis tout à l'heure elle hurle que c'est comme un labyrinthe et que c'est terriblement excitant. Le tout avec un accent de je ne sais pas quoi qui fait que c'est encore plus comique. Entre nous, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant à se trouver au milieu d'une mêlée de gens pressés et maussades, à attendre des heures pour pouvoir aller prendre enfin un peu d'air.

Mine de rien, ça fait plus de quinze heures que je ne suis pas sorti à l'air libre, je commence à étouffer à force. Même s'il fait chaud dehors, ça doit toujours moins sentir la sueur qu'ici ! Et puis, j'ai envie d'être au calme – et de fumer une cigarette.

J'arrive à la douane. Oh, merde, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Mais il y avait combien de personnes dans cet avion ? Bon, Draco, mon petit, c'est l'heure d'utiliser tes atouts naturels pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie dans un aéroport ! D'abord, repérer une jeune fille en tête de queue ; à la limite je préfèrerais un mec mignon, histoire de pouvoir me rincer un peu l'œil, mais c'est plus facile de trouver une hétéro qu'un homo. Et, bien sûr, faut qu'elle soit seule. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à un petit copain jaloux genre Schwarzy, je tiens à ma belle gueule moi. Alors, voyons voir… Pas elle… Elle non plus… Tiens, celle-ci a l'air seule, et en plus je suis sûr qu'il lui reste à peine cinq minutes à attendre ! Espérons que ma beauté naturelle ne soit pas voilée par la fatigue de douze heures passées assis à m'ennuyer comme un beau diable. Quoi que même dans mes mauvais jours je suis bien plus beau que la moyenne. Et honnêtement, je dis ça sans me vanter. Bref, passons, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Je me mets en mode prédateur ; le sourire énigmatique, la démarche souple et lente, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle m'a remarqué. Elle rougit. Je dois me retenir très fort pour ne pas éclater d'un rire de triomphe, c'est vraiment trop facile ! Je m'arrête à côté d'elle et lâche de ma voix la plus charmeuse (ce qui n'est pas peu dire),

" Salut, moi c'est Draco. "

Et l'autre qui me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais Zeus, roi des Dieux de l'Olympe ! Pourtant, difficile de dire un truc plus banal que 'salut, moi c'est Draco.'… M'enfin bon, la gente féminine restera à jamais un mystère à mes yeux… Je profite du moment pendant lequel elle essaie de reprendre ses esprits pour la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle n'est ni grande ni petite, et assez mince. Elle porte une petite robe blanche légère qui, je dois dire, va très bien avec sa peau dorée et ses larges boucles de cheveux châtains. Ses yeux chocolats bordés de longs cils noirs sont en forme d'amande, et son petit nez légèrement en trompette lui donne un air à la fois volontaire et ingénu. Ses lèvres sont trop fines cependant, et son front un peu trop grand. Elle devrait se faire couper une légère frange. Enfin bon, je me vois mal lui dire d'aller chez le coiffeur, ayant pu remarquer que les dames étaient vite susceptibles quand on en venait à parler de leur apparence.

Après ce qui m'a semblé durer une éternité elle finit par me bégayer une réponse, " Euh, bonjour, euh, enchantée… Je m'appelle Isaure. "

Joli prénom. Je m'empresse de lui dire. Et je jubile carrément devant son teint rouge vif. Puis j'entame une discussion sur la météo, oui je sais c'est tout sauf passionnant mais je suis presque certain qu'elle n'entend pas un mot de ce que je lui dis, occupée comme elle est à me dévorer des yeux. Elle se contente d'hocher la tête bêtement, un grand sourire niais collé sur le visage. Bon, je sais, je suis peut-être un peu méchant. Mais même si c'est bien pratique parfois, ça m'énerve que les gens ne voient que mon extérieur.

Après quelques minutes à monologuer, je fais remarquer à cette charmante demoiselle que c'est son tour de passer ; évidemment elle n'avait pas remarqué, bien trop subjuguée par mon magnétisme naturel. Je passe juste après elle, et voilà la ruse de sioux, j'ai gagné vingt minutes en en passant cinq à gaspiller ma salive !

Oups, problème. Elle m'attendait derrière le passage. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter une fan. Voyons voir ce qu'elle veut, j'aviserai ensuite.

" Euh… Je… Euh… Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un caf ? J'attends une amie qui doit venir me chercher, mais elle n'arrive que dans une heure, et donc euh… J'ai pensé que peut-être euh… Enfin, on pourrait discuter ? "

La pauvre bafouille tellement qu'elle m'en postillonne presque dessus. C'est répugnant. Je la regarde avec de grands yeux (faussement) navrés.

" Et bien, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais mon fiancé m'attend. En plus, il est très jaloux et s'il voit que je suis en retard, je suis bon pour une crise ! "

Mon annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe. Un éclair de regret passe dans son regard, et moi j'ai envie de lui rire au nez. Si elle voyait sa tête !

" Oh, d'accord, je comprends, je ne savais pas que… Enfin, au revoir alors… " réussit-elle à balbutier avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas gauche.

Vraiment trop drôle. J'adore faire des petites blagues comme celles-ci. Et puis, honnêtement, si elle avait réfléchi un peu, elle aurait bien vu que je n'avais pas de bague de fiançailles, et que je suis bien trop jeune pour être déjà cas ! Comme si à 21 ans, je savais déjà avec qui j'allais finir ma vie !

Dans cette partie de l'aéroport, il règne une activité bien plus intense que dans la zone de départs et d'arrivées que je viens de quitter. En regardant autour de moi, je n'aperçois qu'un dédale de couloirs gigantesques, avec une tonne de panneaux à chaque intersection, dont l'éclairage agressif du plafond donne un teint blafard aux centaines de personnes se dirigeant à grands pas pressés dans toutes les directions. Cela va de l'homme d'affaire américain qui voyage avec sa mallette jusqu'à la famille nombreuse qui part en vacances avec une tonne de bagages, en passant par les touristes de toutes nationalités en train de baragouiner dans des langues toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, caméscope au cou et sacs à dos pleins à craquer. Aussi loin que porte mon regard, des boutiques aux vitrines de verre s'alignent sur les murs, certaines vendant des vêtements, d'autres des souvenirs, d'autres encore des livres ou de la nourriture. On se croirait presque dans une grande galerie commerciale, un samedi après-midi.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, de bien meilleure humeur qu'à mon réveil forcé. Mon envie de cigarette s'en est même trouvée atténuée, tiens. C'est vraiment gigantesque là-dedans, ces Américains ne savent vraiment plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention ! _Stop Draco, tu vis ici maintenant, c'est ton pays, et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, c'est pas comme si t'étais discret toi-même après tout non ? Tu vas bien t'éclater ici ! _Merci, madame conscience. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à parler comme mon géniteur quelquefois. A cette pensée, j'ai un nouveau frisson.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je passe devant des toilettes. Et je me rends compte que j'ai une folle envie de soulager ma vessie. Je pousse donc la porte à double battant, et aussitôt l'odeur de désinfectant mêlée à celle d'urine agresse mon nez. Pouah, qu'est-ce que ça pue ! Et je suis sûr que la chaleur n'arrange pas les choses ! Enfin bon, tant pis, je ne vais pas faire mon difficile. Après avoir satisfait ce petit besoin, je me lave les mains et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. J'examine ensuite ce dernier avec une attention toute particulière. Le fait est que je suis légèrement narcissique, mais j'ai de quoi. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, aux reflets argentés, qui tombent légèrement devant mes yeux d'orage, mais pas trop, juste assez pour me donner un petit air mystérieux. Mon nez est droit et fin, mes lèvres roses et pleines, et ma peau sans défaut est très pâle, mais j'aime bien, ça me donne l'air fragile. Je suis vraiment très beau. Et c'est mon grand malheur.

J'avise sur la porte des toilettes la pancarte 'interdiction de fumer', et aussitôt, je n'ai de nouveau plus qu'une envie : sortir d'ici. J'attrape mon chariot avec hâte et me rue hors des WC, manquant de renverser un petit vieux qui passait par là. Ignorant ses protestations, je tourne frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, parcourant les panneaux de direction des yeux. Lorsque j'avise celui de la sortie, je me précipite dans la direction indiquée et, après une marche pressée et quelques bousculades, je me retrouve enfin à l'air libre. Aussitôt, je me mets à chercher frénétiquement dans mes poches, les mains fébriles d'anticipation, et pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque la droite se referme sur un petit paquet de forme rectangulaire. J'en extraits une cigarette et, après un coup de briquet, inhale une longue bouffée de ma Marlboro. Mon Dieu que c'est bon. Je reste planté là, indifférent à l'animation autour de moi, tout au plaisir de sentir mon corps se relâcher de sa tension. Et, soudain, je la vois, comme si elle était en face de moi. Son visage au teint pâle entourant deux grands yeux bleu gris au regard réprobateur, la fine moue de ses lèvres rouges, ses cheveux dorés voletant sous la brise. _Sophia…_ Soudain pris de vertige, je secoue légèrement la tête, et lorsque je relève les yeux, je ne vois que la route encombrée de bus et de voitures, et les gens entrant et sortant de l'aéroport en un flot discontinu. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. Je hèle le premier taxi que j'aperçois et m'engouffre dedans par la portière arrière pendant que le chauffeur charge mes affaires dans le coffre. Sophia me disait souvent que fumer tue.

* * *

Voil !!

Je l'ai faiiiiiit !! Yessss !!! – saute partout comme une démente avec ses mains désormais dépourvues d'ongles qui s'agitent dans tous les sens (les mains, pas les ongles, parce que les ongles, y'en a plus) –

Bref…

Verdict ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, donc si vous avez quelques instants, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ça me ferait super plaisir !

Sur ce, bisous à tous et à bientôt !

mEl


	2. Parfois, je ne comprends pas les gens

**Titre :** Je t'aime moi non plus

**Auteuse :** Moi ! :o)

****

****

**Genre :** Romance – Slash

****

****

**Rating :** R pour cause de citrons à venir ;o)

**Pairing :** Un blond aux yeux gris… Un brun aux yeux verts… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Hahahaha !! Non, non, les personnages et lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Qué tristesa ! Bref, je ne me fais pas un centime d'euros sur ces quelques écrits, et je remercie JKR de me laisser jouer avec ses petits chéris, même si j'espère qu'elle ne viendra jamais lire cela, j'voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Bah ouais, je veux lire les deux derniers tomes moi ! lol.

Quand à l'idée de base, elle appartient à Umbre77, auteur sur ce site. Enfin, vous la connaissez de toutes façons :o)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un univers alternatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène des personnages d'Harry Potter mais que les lieux et situations sont différents. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de magie, pas de mage noir à terrasser, pas d'elfes de maison maltraités, pas de chiens à trois têtes, pas de… Quoi, vous avez compris ? Ok, j'arrête là alors ;o)

De plus, comme c'est écrit plus haut, cette fic est un slash – elle met en scène des relations homosexuelles – alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! En prem's, merci à tous pour les reviews, je n'espérais pas en recevoir un si grand nombre, surtout pas dès le premier chapitre ! Chuis contente que le début de cette fic vous plaise, j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens ! :o)

Pour ceux qui se demande où est Harry, patience, il n'arrive qu'à la fin du troisième chapitre… Pour ceux qui ne sont intéressés que par l'histoire d'amour, vous pouvez sauter ce chapitre si vous voulez… M'enfin, pour moi, cette histoire, c'est celle de Drake, alors, je ne changerai pas le plan, même si ça doit vous saouler, désolée !

Dans cette note, un peu de pub, parce que je devais en faire la dernière fois mais j'ai oublié, lol. Alors, je vous conseille à tous d'aller lire Blood Dept, par JenniferButterflyGirl, ou sa traduction française, qui est très bien aussi, par Senko Yurima.

Ensuite, je conseille à tout le monde les fics de Speedy-of-77, Polonius Silver, et Eliane.

Et, je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez, mais ne passez pas à côté de Geneviève Black, que j'adore, et qui écrit de superbes fics…

Voilà, fini pour la pub, oh merde, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon, ça sera pour la prochaine fois !

Avant de faire place au chapitre, je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne promets aucune fréquence d'update pour cette fic, je ne peux pas écrire sur mesure, désolée, chez moi, ça va, ça vient, et je dois faire avec ! :o/

**Remerciements :** Un grand merci à Umbre77, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! Primo, parce que l'idée de base lui appartient, et puis ensuite, parce qu'elle a su me motiver pour que je commence à l'écrire et que je la poste !

C'est donc avec un immense honneur que je lui dédie cette histoire. Et je vous ordonne d'aller lire les siennes, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, parce qu'elle écrit des chefs d'œuvres. :o)

Merci à Mynwab, d'être là.

Merci à Polonius Silver (allez lire ses fics !) qui m'a conseillée pour ce chapitre.

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ! :o)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Caroline Black, Marrypier, Celine.s, Ayu4ever, Koyomi-San, Abella, Bouboutix, Bob Chiri, Akashana, Blackeyed, Smirnoff, Fleur fanée, Oxaline : **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que la fic vous plaise, et tous vos encouragements m'ont vraiment motivée ! Bisous à tous ! :o)

**Umbre77 : **Ma première revieweuse ! :o)

Tu avais raison, je m'inquiétais pour rien, enfin, bon, mes ongles ont eu le temps de repousser hein, vu le temps que ça fait que j'ai posté le premier chapitre… lol. Mais j'ai une excuse en fait, c'est que je devais apporter des modif au chapitre 2 et je n'arrivais pas à me motiver. Ah, merde, c'est pas une bonne excuse ça… Vas-y, sors ton fouet, je ne me plaindrai même pas. – puppy eyes –

En tous cas, chuis vachement contente que mes changements t'aient plus, et pour la suite, bah, pfiou, je pense qu'il va te falloir attendre un peu parce que je suis submergée par le boulot ! Franchement, les profs sont des sadiques… - soupir –

Bon, allez, j'te laisse lire, et à bientôt !

Bisous :o)

**Onarluca : **Contente de savoir que tu aimes ! Harry n'arrive pas tout de suite, désolée ! La suite de Transcendance, arg, j'ai commencé, tu sais, mais je me sens vraiment démotivée pour cette traduction. Je m'en veux terriblement parce que pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire l'anglais, ils n'auront jamais la suite si je ne finis pas… Enfin, je verrai, mais je ne te promets rien, désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tous cas, et merci pour ta review !

Bisous

**Anya et Xeres : **Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. :o)

Alors comme ça, tu aimes mon Draco ? Tant mieux, parce que j'ai mis énormément de moi dedans. En fait, c'est ma version masculine, en un peu exagéré, lol. Je sais que fumer tue, mais j'aime fumer quand même. Sophia ; la voix de la sagesse… lol.

Bisous !

**Coralie Malefoy : **Hi ! Contente que tu aimes :o)

Bien sur que je lis Umbre77, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Mais, ne te fie pas aux apparences, moi je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas aussi cool qu'elle en a l'air cette auteur. Enfin, tu comprendras le jour où elle te coursera avec un fouet, un grand sourire sadique sur le visage, pour que tu te dépêches d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, lol ! ;o)

Sophia, je ne dis rien pour le moment, tu verras plus tard.

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

Biz

**Laika la Louve : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, enfin, place au chapitre, lol !

Bizoo

**BlackNemesis : **Tu es venue lire ma fic ! – entame la danse de la victoire –

Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Et que tu aimes, encore plus ! :o)

Ouahou, tu me fais tout un tas de compliments et je suis prête à jurer que si en ce moment on mettait une tomate à côté de mon visage, on ne verrait pas de nuance de teinte, lol !

Tu trouves ma façon d'écrire originale ? C'est le truc le plus gentil que tu pouvais me dire. Je trouve souvent que mes mots sont trop plats, exempts de vie, et que mon style ne se détache pas. Alors là, je suis sur un petit nuage !

Lol, tu sais, pour Draco, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter d'avoir les mêmes pensées que lui… -fronce les sourcils-

Parce qu'en fait, mdr, si j'écris tout ça c'est que ces pensées traversent mon propre esprit, et, hum, ce n'est pas si grave si ? ;o)

Pour le mioche, je pensais à ma sœur en écrivant ce passage, parce que qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être relou quand elle s'y met !

Pour le besoin de nicotine, ce n'était pas difficile… Je n'avais qu'à penser à ce que ça me fait à moi, lorsque j'ai envie de fumer. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va, j'ai un paquet de Marlboro tout beau tout neuf qui n'attend que mes petits poumons pour être content ! :o)

Sophia… Tu verras, lol. Mais non, ce n'était pas sa fille, même si c'était quelqu'un de très proche de lui. Je pense que tu comprendras qui c'était dans ce chapitre. Et pour ce qui lui est arrivé, ça viendra plus tard… lol

Allez, je te laisse lire le chapitre, et moi, j'attends impatiemment le prochain de Sortir des Ténèbres !!

Gros bisous

**Geneviève Black : **Merci d'être là pour lire ma fic, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi :o)

Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes, j'y ai vraiment mis beaucoup de moi là-dedans… Ca paraît pas pourtant hein ? lol.

Plein de gros bisous :o)

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Salut les filles ! Contente de vous retrouver ici !

Alors, comme ça, vous aimez ? Super ! :o)

Vous inquiétez pas, ça tombera pas dans le dépressif, ça sera pas toujours joyeux, mais certainement pas dépressif, ça non ! lol

Et, wahou, bien, vous avez compris pourquoi Drake a quitté l'Angleterre. Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. ;o)

Et, vous pouvez l'aimer, ce n'était pas sa petite amie. De toute façon vous comprendrez qui c'était dans ce chapitre, on en parle un peu.

Bizz :o)

**Alicia D : **Tu trouves mes chapitres trop courts ? Arg. Lol. En fait j'ai coupé le premier chapitre en deux car je le trouvais trop long, et puis, le nombre de pages dépend du nombre de choses que j'ai à dire dans un chapitre… Sophia, tu verras par toi-même qui c'est, lol ! Il y aura une rencontre avec Harry (est-ce que t'as lu le résumé de la fic ? lol) et Draco, bah, il est homo je crois, ou peut-être bi, mais certainement pas hétéro !

Merci pour ta review :o)

Bisous

**Eliane : **Coucou toi ! :o)

Tu vas bien ? Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil d'être venue lire ma fic.

Chuis contente que tu aimes mon Draco, parce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes. Bah ouais, c'est moi que j'ai mis dans ce personnage. Ma vision du monde et de la vie, parfois en un peu exagéré, mais le fond est là. Sauf physiquement, parce que je ne suis pas blonde aux yeux bleus, mais bon, après, ce n'était plus Draco, lol. Moi aussi j'aime les histoires à la première personne, on se sent tellement plus dans la peau du personnage.

Toi aussi, tu aimes le piano ? J'adore ça. Seulement, je n'en joue pas, enfin, pas vraiment, je me contente de pianoter quelques airs. Mais j'aime :o)

Et moi aussi, parfois, ça me fait pleurer. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que la musique, je trouve.

Plein de bisous.

**Mynwab : **Hi ma cachon !

T'as raison, Sophia, tout le monde me demande qui c'est et c'est très drôle, j'adore être sadique ! J'ai rajouté quelques petites choses dans ce chapitre, tu me diras si tu as aim ?

Comment ça, fumer des Camel ? Tss, non, moi je dis, vive les Marlbo, et le cancer du poumon !

Enfin, j'espère que ton repas de famille s'est bien passé, on se voit demain ma chérie !

Bisous.

**Vif d'Or :** Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. En effet, Draco est homo (ou bi, chais pas trop) mais bon, Sophia n'était pas sa petite amie. Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre :o)

Bisous

**Mel-Imoen : **Coucou !

Merci d'être venue lire, ça me fait super plaisir ! Alors, tu aimes ? Cool :o)

Draco, ben, c'est Draco, plus mon petit grain de sel, et je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

J'espère que je réussirai à venir au bout de cette histoire, elle est déjà toute planifiée dans ma tête mais bon, je me connais, des fois je décroche et impossible de m'y remettre… Mais bon, là, y'a pas de raison, je suis motivée pour la finir, quoi qu'il arrive !

Et toi, quand est-ce qu'on aura le plaisir de lire un nouveau chapitre de ta fic ? Je commence à mourir d'impatience moi… lol.

Pour l'aéroport, je l'ai décrit selon ma propre expérience, et je dois dire que j'aime bien ce passage, il me rappelle des bons souvenirs ;o)

Gros bisous

**Minerve : **Hello ! Oui, Sophia est morte, hélas… Tu sauras pourquoi plus tard dans la fic, si tu es toujours l ! :o)

En tous cas je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !

Bisous

OUAHOU ! J'ai réussi ! J'en n'en voyais pas la fin de ces RAR, lol !

Encore merci à tous pour vos messages, je vous aimes ! Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Parfois, je ne comprends pas les gens.**

Une heure plus tard, je descends du taxi jaune qui m'a emmené de l'aéroport jusqu'à mon nouvel immeuble, et me retrouve de nouveau assiégé par une vague de chaleur. Les passants marchent d'un air las dans la rue, fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégage des pots d'échappements. Le chauffeur sort de la voiture et extraie mes bagages du coffre en quatrième vitesse, avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée et de retourner au frais salvateur de sa boîte métallique à moteur. La chaleur est vraiment écrasante, et je m'en plaindrais sûrement si je n'avais pas d'autres choses en tête.

Je suis en effet bien trop occupé à essayer de me faire une idée de l'endroit. Il paraît que je vis dans le quartier des artistes. C'est mon père qui a tenu, quitte à ce que je vive dans cette ville de dégénérés, pour reprendre ses paroles, que ce soit au moins dans un endroit à la hauteur de ma 'classe sociale'. Qu'est-ce qu'il est con. Je l'aime, mais il est con. Je ne sais pas comment a fait Mère pour l'épouser. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'est grâce à lui si en ce moment même je me trouve sur le trottoir d'une rue large et propre, pleine d'immeubles neufs au style recherché, dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde. Comme quoi, _parfois, _cela sert à quelque chose d'avoir un porte-monnaie bien garni. A cette pensée, je retiens un petit rire et entreprends d'examiner avec attention mon immeuble.

De l'extérieur, il a une forme bizarre, limite arrondie, et je dirais qu'il doit avoir environ dix étages, ce qui n'est pas énorme dans le coin. Il est jonché de gigantesques baies vitrées, j'en conclue donc que les appartements doivent être bien éclairés. Le mien se trouve au – je sors le petit papier dans ma poche où tout cela est écrit – huitième étage. Porte numéro vingt-deux. Parfait, j'adore être en hauteur.

Je m'approche de la porte d'entrée, peinant un peu sous le poids des bagages, et tape mon code d'accès – lui aussi noté sur le petit bout de papier. La porte s'ouvre automatiquement, et je pousse un petit sifflement admiratif devant le décor qui s'offre à moi. Le plafond du hall d'entrée est très haut, et décoré d'une mosaïque constituée de milliers de petits morceaux de faïences de couleurs or et argent qui scintillent sous la caresse des rayons du soleil. Les murs sont peints de couleurs claires, en une sorte de patchwork étonnamment harmonieux, et sol est dallé de grands carreaux noirs et blancs, qui donnent un style un peu kitsch. Mes yeux passent sur les plants de mimosa qui ornent les murs et les coins de la pièce, dégageant un parfum incroyablement doux, puis sur une petite fontaine qui, au milieu de tout ça, diffuse un bruit apaisant et une sensation de fraîcheur.

Rien à voir avec les décors froids, tout de verre et de métal, en vue à Londres en ce moment. Après avoir observé la pièce en détail, j'appelle l'ascenseur. Il arrive bientôt et m'ouvre ses portes blindées, me permettant de me faufiler à l'intérieur. Il est gigantesque, je dirais qu'il a y facile la place pour mettre vingt personnes là-dedans. En moins de deux, je me retrouve au huitième étage, devant la porte arborant fièrement le numéro 22 en lettres dorées, tout à droite du lumineux couloir aux murs vert pâle et à l'épaisse moquette noire. A ce que j'ai pu remarquer, il n'y a que trois appartements par étage… Ca doit donc être d'une taille respectable. En tous cas il vaudrait mieux, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'aller vivre ailleurs. Un jeune homme aussi fougueux que moi a besoin d'espace. Je retiens un petit ricanement à cette dernière pensée. Ca doit être la fatigue qui me rend encore plus con que d'habitude.

Et puis soudain je réalise que ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que j'attends comme un con devant ma porte. C'est pas comme si elle allait s'ouvrir toute seule pourtant… Avec un soupir, j'enfonce la clef dans la serrure et cette dernière, après deux tours de clef, s'ouvre et me permet d'ouvrir la porte. Calmement, je pousse mes bagages dans l'entrée et referme soigneusement la porte derrière moi avant de lever les yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle je me tiens. Un petit sourire satisfait vient flotter sur mes lèvres. _Parfait._

L'appartement est un duplex. En bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur l'unique pièce, un gigantesque salon de forme pratiquement carrée – au milieu duquel s'entasse une pile de cartons et de meubles – dont tout le mur de gauche est occupé par une baie vitrée, donnant sur un balcon d'une taille respectable. Ses murs sont peints en jaune pâle et je me dépêche d'enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour laisser mes pieds fouler l'épaisse moquette blanche comme la neige. Je vais m'amuser à garder ça propre… A ma droite, un bar qui délimite la cuisine américaine. Je hausse les sourcils en constatant que celle-ci est déjà munie d'un frigo américain qui conviendrait plus à une famille de cinq personnes qu'à un jeune homme célibataire, d'un lave-vaisselle, d'un four micro onde, et les verres sont déjà rangés sur les étagères. Père a du passer par là, lorsqu'il a organisé le transport de mes meubles. Le sol de la cuisine est un joli carrelage blanc cassé, qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec le reste de la double pièce.

Je monte dans la mezzanine – qui se trouve au-dessus de la baie vitrée et dont l'escalier se situe juste à l'entrée de l'appartement – et me retrouve dans ce qui sera ma chambre, mon gigantesque lit en futon est déjà collé au mur du fond. L'ambiance est très sympa, rendue intime par la légère mansarde, le papier bleu indigo nuageux et le plafond bleu marine parsemé de sortes de paillettes dorées qui doivent faire penser à des étoiles la nuit. Le sol est encore une fois recouvert d'une épaisse moquette, bleue foncée cette fois. Le mur de droite est entièrement occupée par une gigantesque penderie, qui ne sera pas de trop pour ranger mes – trop – nombreux vêtements. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte qui s'ouvre sur une salle de bain assez spacieuse, munie d'une baignoire à jets et d'une cabine de douche pour au moins deux personnes. La faïence et le carrelage sont du même vert amande, et les lumières blanches sont apaisantes pour les yeux.

Je redescends dans le salon, après avoir mis le ventilateur de l'étage en marche. Bon… L'appart est pas mal, mais l'idée de devoir déballer tout mes cartons pour m'installer m'enchante très peu pour l'instant… Découragé, je laisse mon regard errer à travers la pièce et décide d'aller me griller une cigarette sur le balcon, j'en profiterai pour admirer la vue. Dehors, la chaleur est toujours aussi suffocante. De cette hauteur, j'ai l'impression de régner sur une fourmilière géante. Des voitures roulent au pas dans la large rue, laissant slalomer les passants qui traversent à grands pas. Des dizaines de personnes marchent sur les trottoirs, certains seuls, d'autres sont en groupes et semblent flâner, discutant et riant. D'autres encore sont scotchés à leur téléphone portable, en grande conversation et oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

Téléphone… Merde ! Ca me fait penser que je devais appeler Mère à mon arrivée. J'extirpe mon portable dernier cri de la poche intérieur de ma veste – quel con, pas étonnant que j'ai chaud avec une veste en cuir ! – et cherche le numéro du Manoir dans mon répertoire. J'écoute avec impatience les bips se succéder.

" Manoir Malfoy ? "

" Serge ? C'est Draco. " Serge est le majordome de la famille, il vivait déjà au Manoir avant _notre_ naissance. Il a l'air sérieux comme ça, mais c'est lui qui _nous_ a appris à faire le mur en passant par la fenêtre de ma chambre et en _nous_ accrochant au lierre, c'est lui qui soignait _nos_ bobos lorsqu'_on _se faisait mal, qui _nous _lisait des histoires des heures durant, le soir, pendant que Père et Mère étaient au travail… Et… C'est lui qui _m_'a prévenu lorsque _Sophia…_

" Draco ! Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est-il bien pass ? " Il a l'air content de m'entendre. C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire bizarre de me voir partir, et de se trouver seul avec mes parents à la maison, maintenant que je ne suis plus là et que Sophia… Sophia non plus…

" Ca va, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Mère est l ? "

" Oui, je l'appelle. " J'entends le bruit du combiné que l'on pose sur la table, puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la voix douce de Mère me parvient.

" Mon Dragon ? " Elle a l'air soulagée. Comme si elle avait eu peur que je l'oublie, ou que l'avion se soit écrasé, ou même peut-être que je me sois fait kidnapper par un chauffeur de taxi aliéné. Je retiens un petit rire.

" Bonjour, Mère. Vous allez bien ? "

" Je me porte comme un charme. La maison paraît un peu vide sans _vous, _mais ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude à prendre, » m'assure-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaie de faire paraître joyeuse, mais dans laquelle perce une pointe de tristesse. Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'énonciation du 'vous'. Il n'y a plus de _vous_. Tout comme il n'y a plus de _nous._ Et, soudain, je me rends compte de mon égoïsme et de ma lâcheté. Ce vide dont elle parle, je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Et voilà qu'elle doit faire face à une double absence, à une double douleur, par ma faute. Et soudain, malgré les 38 à l'ombre, j'ai froid. Mes poumons se glacent, ma gorge se bloque.

« Maman… » ma voix est rauque, comme sortie d'outre-tombe, « Je ne suis pas parti pour toujours, tu le sais… Je viendrai bientôt vous voir. »

Un court silence ensuit mes paroles, brisé par un léger soupir de ma mère.

« Je sais bien chéri, excuse-moi. C'est juste que… » Sa voix se meurt avant la fin de sa phrase, et de nouveau, je l'entends soupirer. Puis, elle reprend, comme si de rien n'était. « Et toi, comment vas-tu ? L'appartement te convient ? Et le temps, comment est-il ? Il paraît que vous subissez de fortes vagues de chaleur ? »

Je ris doucement devant cette avalanche de question, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le brusque changement de sujet. Néanmoins, ma voix tremble légèrement lorsque je prends la parole pour lui assurer que je vais bien et que l'appartement étant bien climatisé, son fils adoré ne risque pas de mourir de chaud. Après m'avoir fait promettre de ne pas sortir trop tard le soir, elle me transmet le bonjour de Père, qui, oh, quelle tristesse, est très occupé, et raccroche le téléphone.

J'entre dans le salon et avance jusqu'au bar, où je pose mon portable. Cette conversation m'a laissé une impression douce amer. Comme toujours depuis... Je ferme un instant les yeux et inspire doucement, essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui affluent soudain dans mon esprit. Mon estomac s'en charge pour moi lorsqu'il émet soudain un long grognement de protestation, me rappelant que je n'ai rien avalé depuis un bon nombre d'heures à présent. Machinalement, j'avance jusqu'au frigo et je l'ouvre, pour ne trouver qu'un vide peu accueillant. Je pousse un soupir. On dirait qu'il va falloir que j'aille faire des courses si je ne veux pas mourir de faim.

Je crois que ça attendra demain... J'hésite à prendre une douche avant d'aller manger un morceau dans le café que j'ai repéré au coin de ma rue, puis je laisse tomber ; j'ai la flemme et il fait tellement chaud que je me retrouverais bien vite de nouveau en sueur. J'attrape mes clefs et sors de l'appartement.

Lorsque j'arrive en vue du café, je remarque une petite table en osier pour deux personnes qui est libre, près d'une gigantesque plante verte – plus si verte que ça d'ailleurs – et je m'y assois. Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse s'approche de moi pour prendre ma commande. Je demande une salade accompagnée d'une bière et en attendant qu'elle revienne, j'observe les gens autour de moi. Il y a pas mal de jeunes, beaucoup avec des styles vestimentaires plutôt… originaux. Je remarque que tout le monde a l'air plus ou moins assommé par la chaleur… Voir tous ces fronts luisants de sueurs me coupe un peu l'appétit, et j'ai presque envie de partir en courant pour retourner au calme salvateur et à la fraîcheur de mon appartement. Mais comme le jeune homme courageux que je suis, je reste le cul posé sur ma chaise en osier, qui je dois dire avec son énorme coussin blanc moelleux à souhait est assez confortable. Il faut bien que je sorte un peu si je veux savoir où on peut s'amuser par ici.

La jeune fille revient, et après l'avoir remerciée d'une voix suave, je lui attrape le poignet d'un geste vif. Elle me regarde, l'air surpris. Je laisse échapper un petit rire avant de lui demander doucement,

" Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais je viens d'emménager et… Je voulais savoir où se situaient les endroits en vogue pour s'amuser dans le quartier ? "

Son visage se fend en un large sourire et elle se penche légèrement vers moi – m'offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son décolleté – avant de me répondre d'une voix enthousiaste,

" Oh, dans le coin, la boîte qui marche le mieux, c'est la CrazyBee, juste au coin là-bas. Mais si vous êtes intéressé, demain soir il y a une rave partie un peu à l'écart de la ville. Les habitants de New York l'attendent depuis des semaines, ça fait longtemps qu'une fête d'une telle ampleur n'a pas été prévue ! Ca serait un bon moyen pour vous imprégner dans l'atmosphère de la ville, et, qui sait, faire quelques rencontres. " ajoute-elle avec un sourire entendu

J'hausse un sourcil étonné. Je vois qu'on a pas sa langue dans sa poche par ici. Ca change de l'Angleterre snob dans laquelle j'ai été élevé. Je remercie la jeune femme pour ses renseignements et elle retourne à son service. De mon côté, j'entame ma salade, mon appétit étant revenu à la puissance dix.

Tout en mangeant, je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Une rave partie, pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis jamais allé à ce genre de fête mais vu les cartons que ça fait, c'est que ça doit valoir le détour. Et puis, comme elle l'a si bien dit, on doit pouvoir faire des rencontres intéressantes là-bas… Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je me lève et dépose un billet de vingt dollars sur la table. Je remonte l'avenue en sens inverse, m'arrêtant dans un kiosque pour acheter un journal afin d'y éplucher les petites annonces – va bien falloir que je travaille – et, m'allumant une cigarette, je reprends la route vers mon nouveau chez moi. Je meurs d'envie de me laver, et puis, j'ai des cartons à déballer.

J'en suis à me demander si le canapé ferait mieux face à la baie vitrée ou au contraire, à son opposé, lorsque j'entends des bruits de courses derrière moi. Je pense que ça m'aurait pas alerté en temps normal, mais là, je trouve la cadence limite rapide pour une journée aussi chaude qu'aujourd'hui. Et puis, c'est moi, où il y a quelqu'un qui crie ?

Je fais soudainement volte face et, - putain mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive des trucs comme ça ? – j'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une masse de vêtements noirs et de cheveux châtains me rentre dedans et me projette à terre, s'écroulant sur moi au passage. Ma tête heurte le macadam avec un bruit sourd, et le peu d'air emmagasiné dans mes poumons de fumeur sort d'un bloc lorsque le corps de mon 'agresseur' s'étale lourdement sur le mien. Putain de merde.

Je reste là, les yeux fermés, pendant une ou deux secondes, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. On ne dirait pas quand on voit ça dans les films, mais ça sonne ce genre de chutes, surtout quand on joue le rôle du coussin pour la personne qui nous a foncé dedans. En parlant de ça, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il se bouge, parce que là, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je n'arrive même pas à rassembler assez d'air pour lui dire de dégager, sinon, bien sûr, ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps, et – AIE !

« Mais ça va pas non ? »

Mon agresseur – violeur ? – a cru bon de se servir de mon pauvre petit corps de Dieu pour se redresser, et a au passage largement enfoncé son coude dans mon ventre. J'ai des abdos, mais quand même, il ne faut pas trop pousser.

« 'Scusez » qu'il grommelle en se relevant, mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un gars arrive en courant derrière lui et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber face contre terre.

« J'te tiens connard ! » hurle joggeur numéro deux, laissé complètement à bout de souffle par sa course apparemment harassante.

Je fronce les sourcils ; qu'est-ce que c'est que ce beans ? Je me relève avec toute la grâce encore possible lorsqu'on sent sa tête sur le point d'exploser et son dos broyé, et j'entreprends de réajuster mes vêtements d'un air nonchalant, ignorant la petite foule rassemblée autour de moi et des deux guignols, qui, soit dit en passant, viennent d'en passer aux poings.

J'en suis à passer mes mains dans mes cheveux pour tenter – vainement – de les remettre en place lorsque je me rends compte que les bruits se sont tus. Je lève les yeux et m'aperçois que joggeur numéro un se tient en face de moi, les bras tenus dans le dos par joggeur numéro deux, qui, maintenant que je regarde mieux, arbore un joli écusson de police sur sa chemise. Ah. Ca explique tout.

J'hausse un sourcil qui semble passer pour un 'je suis toute ouïe', parce que joggeur numéro deux prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Avant qu'il ait pu placer un mot, je lève la main, imposant le silence. Et ça marche. Il me regarde comme deux ronds de flan, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Pas habitué à ce qu'on te coupe la parole mon poulet ? Je retiens un ricanement à ma dernière pensée – j'aurais du devenir humoriste – et plante mon regard dans celui de joggeur numéro un, qui me regarde d'un air mauvais.

« Des excuses. Tout de suite. Vous imaginez la bosse que je vais avoir derrière la tête ? Quelqu'un pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une malformation. »

A son expression abasourdie, je devine que ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Derrière lui, le flic explose de rire. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas les gens parfois.

* * *

Voilà… Alors ? Poubelle ? lol.

J'veux bien une review si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ! ;o)

Bisous

mEl


	3. Rave partie

**Titre :** Je t'aime moi non plus

**Auteuse :** Moi ! :o)

****

****

**Genre :** Romance – Slash

****

****

**Rating :** R pour cause de citrons à venir ;o)

**Pairing :** Un blond aux yeux gris… Un brun aux yeux verts… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Hahahaha !! Non, non, les personnages et lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Qué tristesa ! Bref, je ne me fais pas un centime d'euros sur ces quelques écrits, et je remercie JKR de me laisser jouer avec ses petits chéris, même si j'espère qu'elle ne viendra jamais lire cela, j'voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Bah ouais, je veux lire les deux derniers tomes moi ! lol.

Quand à l'idée de base, elle appartient à Umbre77, auteur sur ce site. Enfin, vous la connaissez de toutes façons :o)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un univers alternatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène des personnages d'Harry Potter mais que les lieux et situations sont différents. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de magie, pas de mage noir à terrasser, pas d'elfes de maison maltraités, pas de chiens à trois têtes, pas de… Quoi, vous avez compris ? Ok, j'arrête là alors ;o)

De plus, comme c'est écrit plus haut, cette fic est un slash – elle met en scène des relations homosexuelles – alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! En ce beau lundi d'octobre (vive les vacances), je me mets un bon coup de pied au cul et je me décide à vous poster le troisième chapitre sorti de mon esprit tortueux pour cette histoire. Chuis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à updater, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne promets aucune fréquence de publication !

Bon, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, sachez que je ne suis jamais allée à une rave partie et que j'ai raconté tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Si c'est nul, dites-le, si c'est bien, bah dites-le aussi. Et pardonnez les délires :o)

**Remerciements :** Cette fic est dédiée à Umbre77, qui m'a encouragée à l'écrire et à la publier, sur la base d'une de ses idées.

Merci à Geneviève Black, Polonius Silver, BlackNemesis, Speedy-of-77, Mel-Imoen, Eliane, et j'en passe, pour nous écrire de superbes histoires.

Merci au clan des GDL, de me faire aimer la vie chaque jour.

Merci aux lecteurs, sans qui l'envie ne serait pas l

Bisous à tous

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca, Marrypier, Flow, Koyomi-San, Fleur f anée, Zick, Bouboutix, Bob Chiri, Vif d'or, Niil-iste :** merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'y réponds pas individuellement car vous n'avez pas posé de questions qui n'auront pas de réponses dans ce chapitre et je suis assez pressée. En tous les cas, encore merci, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. Gros bisous.

**Gen : **Hello miss ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous pour mes updates, c'est important pour moi :o)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (sinon dis-le moi surtout) et en attendant de lire un nouveau chapitre de toi je t'embrasse très fort.

**Minerve :** comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, Harry n'arrive qu'à la fin de ce chapitre. Pourquoi je me fais chier à écrire des notes d'auteur si personne les lit ? lol

Bref, Harry arrive à la fin du chapitre, mais plus précisément dans le prochain en fait… Bref, tu verras, et si tu t'ennuies, bah, ne lis pas ! :o)

Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Eliane :** salut toi :o)

C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très gaie ta review, j'espère que tu te sens d'humeur plus joyeuse aujourd'hui, et que tu vas bien.

Moi aussi, mon Draco, c'est moi. Juste moi, mes doutes, mes incertitudes, mes joies et ma folie. Tu as raison, quand tu dis qu'on y perd un petit bout de son âme. Mais ce petit bout, on le perd pour le donner à d'autres personnes, celles qui nous lisent. Pour moi, c'est ça écrire. C'est offrir un petit bout de moi, à ceux qui le veulent. Mais ne pense pas que tu y mets trop, on ne met jamais trop à faire transpirer la vie sur du papier. C'est beau, même. Enfin, je trouve.

Je n'ai jamais appris à jouer du piano, hélas, mais j'aurais voulu. Je sais jouer quelques airs, mais rien de magnifique. Cependant, c'est pas grave, car j'aime la musique, et je joue pour épancher mon âme. C'est comme écrire, un peu. N'écoute pas ton prof, la seule chose important est que toi, tu aimes jouer, et pas que lui aime ce que tu joues. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, on donne à ceux qui veulent recevoir, et tant pis pour les autres.

En effet, Sophia est la jumelle de Draco. Pour moi, Sophia est la représentation de quelque chose qui me manque, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Sur Draco, ça passe pas le manque d'une sœur… Bref, je raconte n'importe quoi et je n'arrive même plus à parler français, ta review m'a toute chamboulée.

Je te fais plein de bisous et désolée pour l'attendre, promis, le prochain chapitre viendra très vite.

**BlackNemesis :** hi :o)

Et bien, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que l'ambiance de la fic te plaise, parce que j'y mets beaucoup de moi, dans ces mots…

Je ne suis jamais allée aux Etats-Unis, mais si tu as l'impression d'y être, et bien tant mieux, ça veut dire que tout en restant vague pour ne pas dire de bêtise j'arrive à faire transparaître un semblant de réalité.

Sophia, et bien, si tu n'as pas encore trouvé, il te faudra attendre… Les indices continuent, et la véritable explication viendra plus tard, j'aime faire planer ce petit mystère :o)

Pour le policier et le voleur, tu as raison, ce n'était qu'un petit truc comme ça, ça n'aura pas de conséquences dans l'histoire, j'ai même été surprise du nombre de personnes à croire que l'un des deux serait Harry, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé en postant, lol !

Désolée pour l'attente, je suis irrecuperable… :o/

Plein de bisous et bonne lecture.

**Speedy-of-77 :** coucou !

Merci d'être passée me reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir !

Je sais que l'histoire est un peu longue à mettre en place, enfin, dès la fin de ce chapitre les choses avancent et dans le prochain, encore plus !

Tu aimes mon Draco ? Tant mieux, ça me rassure, parce que c'est mon caractère que je lui ai donné, lol. Un peu mi-figue mi-raisin, à aimer les choses sans les aimer, à être content sans l'être, à être joyeux mais quand même un peu triste.

Bref, voici le chapitre, au plaisir de te lire bientôt !

Bisous

**Lee-NC-Kass :** salut les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

Moi aussi j'aime bien Sophia, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si elle est morte, vous en apprendrez plus sur elle au fur et à mesure de la fic.

Vous aimez l'appart ? Tant mieux. Moi aussi j'aime la nature, le mimosa et l'eau. C'est pour ça qu'il y en a dans le hall, lol.

En effet, Drake va rencontrer Harry à la rave partie. Mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus ;o)

Bonne lecture et gros bisous

**Mynwab :** salut mon cachon !

Ouais, je sais, j'ai changé pas mal de trucs mais bon, c'est à ça que sert la relecture n'est-ce pas ? ;o)

Bon, ce chapitre, tu le connais, comme les autres, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours…

Plein de bisous et à tout à l'heure ! (lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rave partie.**

Je tourne le robinet de la douche, coupant ainsi le jet d'eau froide, et reste immobile quelques secondes, debout dans la cabine, nu comme un ver et ruisselant de gouttes d'eau glacées. Les seules fois où j'avais à prendre des douches froides dans ma bonne vieille Angleterre, c'est lorsque je regardais des films cochons à la télé et que mes hormones d'adolescents s'affolaient un peu trop à mon goût. Mais là, c'est bien différent. La raison pour laquelle je rends visite à ma douche pour la troisième fois de la journée, c'est qu'il règne dans ce bled une chaleur moite et suffocante, qui ne donne qu'une envie, rentrer dans un congélateur et y passer deux ou trois ans avant d'en ressortir. C'est tout bonnement insupportable. Vingt-quatre heures que je suis ici et j'ai déjà plus transpiré que si j'avais couru un marathon de dix kilomètres dans le désert. Vingt-quatre heures que j'ai vraiment énormément et incroyablement chaud. Je crois même que je viens seulement de comprendre la réelle signification de ce mot.

Avant, je croyais avoir chaud quand le Soleil tapait trop fort sur ma tête, ou que je transpirais pendant un effort. Où quand je m'offrais une partie de baise. Mais là, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai jamais vécu. Le moindre mouvement me laisse en sueur, je me sens lourd et fatigué, rien que l'idée de manger me dégoûte, et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir froid. L'air est tellement lourd que je le trouve presque irrespirable, et que j'ai passé une demi-heure la tête devant un ventilateur tout à l'heure pour essayer de remplir correctement mes poumons. Et j'ai pris trois douches froides dans la journée, chacune d'une durée d'une demi-heure, et malgré tout, j'ai toujours chaud.

Avec un profond soupir, je fais coulisser la porte de la cabine et pose mes pieds sur le moelleux tapis violet qui se trouve juste devant. Je m'empare ensuite d'une serviette de la même couleur, qui reposait sur le porte-serviettes chauffant – mais quel est l'abruti qui a activé le chauffage alors qu'il fait 40 à l'ombre ? – et l'enroule autour de ma taille. Encore dégoulinant d'eau, je me dirige vers la porte entrouverte et pénètre dans ma chambre, sans me soucier des flaques d'eau que je laisse dans la salle de bain.

Ho Putain. Fait chaud. Trop chaud. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil sur ma table de chevet – de gauche – m'apprend qu'il est déjà vingt heures. Entre mes douches, la journée est passée vite, avec toutes mes affaires à ranger, le frigo à remplir, et les derniers papiers à régler. Sans oublier le petit tour au commissariat pour aller témoigner contre ce très cher pickpocket dont j'ai fait la connaissance hier. Le flic qui l'a choppé m'a même fait un petit numéro de charme et donné son numéro de téléphone. Trop bête que je l'aie malencontreusement laissé tomber dans la cuvette des chiottes en rentrant, ça aurait pu être intéressant, un dîner en tête à tête avec le sosie de Tony Blair. Brrr, rien qu'à cette pensée, j'ai presque envie de vomir. Chut, tête, chut, pense à autre chose !

Je jette un coup d'œil satisfait à la pièce autour de moi. Des deux côtés de mon gigantesque futon carré – pratique quand vous avez le sommeil agité – se trouvent deux tables de nuit, toutes les deux du même bois couleur de miel que le lit et la penderie. Sur celle de droite, une boule de cristal orange qui me sert de lampe tient compagnie à une photo encadrée de fins bords argentés, me représentant en compagnie de mes parents la veille de mon entrée au conservatoire. Sur celle de gauche, un grand cendrier déjà à moitié plein de mégots repose à côté d'un paquet de cigarettes. Les draps de soie bleue pâle brillent sous les rayons du Soleil filtrant à travers les stores vénitien de la minuscule fenêtre. Des rideaux, eux aussi de soie bleu pâle, cachent le rez-de-chaussée, faisant encore plus ressembler la pièce à un cocon de lumière. Sur le mur, au dessus de mon lit, un gigantesque tableau est accroché, représentent un lac sous une nuit étoilée. Je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Le ciel est d'un bleu si profond et nuancé qu'on pourrait croire à une mer d'encre, et les étoiles brillent vraiment, comme si de minuscules ampoules étaient glissées à l'intérieur de la toile. La lumière des astres se reflète dans l'eau sombre du lac, d'un vert émeraude presque noir. De fines vagues se dessinent à sa surface, et les quelques roseaux à son bord sont légèrement courbés vers la droite, laissant deviner la légère brise soufflant sur cette nuit paisible. A l'arrière plan, des formes sombres sous lesquelles on devine une forêt d'arbres hauts et imposants, et, assise au bord du lac, on distingue une frêle silhouette au cheveux blonds, qui nous tourne le dos. Il se dégage de ce tableau un sentiment de sérénité profonde, mélangée à de la mélancolie, et à la solitude.

Je frissonne. C'est Mère qui m'a offert ce tableau, il y a quelques années. Parce que d'après elle, il me ressemble. La question est : dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ou comme un 'reproche' ? Je veux dire, tout le monde ne doit pas ressentir les mêmes choses en le regardant. Je me demande ce qu'elle y voit, elle. Peut-être un enfant seul, tout simplement. Comme celui que je suis devenu.

Je me secoue. C'est pas tout mais je suis censé m'habiller pour aller à cette putain de rave partie. Je me demande ce qu'il faut porter dans ce genre de trucs ? Remarque, vu la dégaine des gens partout dans les rues, je suppose que ça sera encore plus folklo là-bas, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je traverse rapidement la chambre et ouvre la double porte de mon placard. La glace intérieure me présente mon reflet, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau collés sur le front, les gouttes d'eau sur le torse, avec cette petite serviette autour de la taille. Mmmh… J'ai maigri je trouve. On voit presque mes côtes. Beurk. A noter : se goinfrer comme un porc les prochaines semaines. C'est pas que j'aime pas le look un peu fragile mais certains pourraient croire que ça entraîne un manque de force, et donc d'énergie au lit… Ce qui ne me plairait pas du tout.

Mais putain qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? Mauvais la chaleur, ça me fait délirer ! J'en étais o déjà ? Ah oui, trouver des vêtements ! Pas une chemise, c'est trop habillé… Tee-shirt non plus, il fait trop chaud. Reste la possibilité du débardeur, qui me semble de loin la plus tentante. Quelle couleur ? Pas noir, ça me ferait paraître encore plus mince, pas coloré non plus, j'ai envie d'être discret ce soir… (dans la mesure où mon insolente beauté peut le rester bien sûr…) Oh et puis merde, je finis par prendre le premier Marcel qui me passe sous la main, qui s'avère être d'un gris chiné et moulant à souhait. Parfait. J'attrape un baggy délavé et l'enfile par-dessus mon boxer noir. Une paire de chaussettes, et voil ! J'essuie mes cheveux avec ma serviette puis passe rapidement les doigts dedans pour les discipliner un minimum. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, pour voir l'effet d'ensemble, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sourire à moi-même. Ce soir, je ne dormirai pas tout seul.

Après un dernier petit tour dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger copieusement de parfum et vaguement éponger l'eau que j'ai foutue partout, je descends dans le salon, ferme la véranda, attrape mes clefs et enfile mes chaussures. J'ai soudain hâte de sortir d'ici, de voir du monde. Je sors de l'appartement – non sans avoir au préalable fourré un paquet de mes chères Marlboro dans la poche de mon jean – et claque la porte derrière moi, puis avance jusqu'à l'ascenseur dont je presse le bouton d'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux portes blindées s'ouvrent devant moi et je m'engouffre dans la cabine géante. Je regarde le voyant défiler devant mes yeux. Septième étage. Sixième étage. Cinquième étage…. Tiens ? L'ascenseur s'arrête, et ouvre ses portes devant une jeune femme, qui, à première vue, semble approcher de la trentaine. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et reste plantée là à me dévisager. Je souffle d'un air impatient. La chaleur m'a mis sur les nerfs. Non, non, je n'essaie pas de dire que je suis un ange en temps normal mais là, vraiment, je me sens le pire des salauds.

" Vous attendez le déluge ? " ma voix claque, l'autre idiote sursaute. Elle rougit et bafouille quelques pathétiques excuses avant de monter dans l'ascenseur et d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Je lève les yeux au ciel, énervé. Il y a vraiment des moments où c'est fatiguant d'être moi. Si encore cette dinde aux cheveux décolorés avait été un gars d'1m85 avec une belle gueule et un corps de Dieu Grec, je dis pas. Mais certaines choses comme cette pathétique représentation de la gente féminine qui ne cesse de me jeter des regards noirs sont vraiment anti-sexes à mort. Nous atteignons l'étage zéro, l'ascenseur nous ouvre ses portes –Alleluia ! Je gicle carrément au dehors de cette prison blindée et me précipite dehors, ne m'attardant même pas pour humer la douce odeur des mimosas en fleurs.

A peine franchi la porte je m'arrête net. Je viens d'entrer dans un four. La pollution et les gaz des pots d'échappements rendent la chaleur encore plus pénible qu'elle ne le serait en temps normal. Combien on parie que les chambres à gaz utilisées dans les camps de concentration ne devaient pas être très différentes de ça ? _Arrête ton vieil humour, Drake. Y'a des choses avec lesquelles on plaisante pas ! _Je pousse un grognement. Elle va se la fermer cette foutue conscience ? Je me secoue un peu et fais quelques pas pour me rapprocher de la route. Je remarque qu'il y a nettement moins de monde dehors qu'hier. Peut-être la chaleur ? Ou l'heure ? Mais tout bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Je hèle un taxi qui passe par là et il s'arrête devant moi dans un crissement de pneu. Je sens mes sourcils se hausser dans un mouvement de dédain. Il se croit où lui ? Dans Starsky et Hutch ? Il manquerait plus qu'il ait fait soulever de la poussière et qu'elle soit retombée sur mes pompes ! Grognant et grommelant, je m'installe à l'arrière et, sans un bonjour, demande à l'homme de me conduire à la rave partie située en dehors de la ville. Heureusement, cet abruti – mais non je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur – semble savoir où se situent les festivités car il démarre sans me poser de questions sur la direction, ce qui je dois dire tombe très bien dans la mesure où je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la route à prendre.

Je m'enfonce dans la banquette, cherchant une position confortable. Je crois qu'il y a la climatisation là-dedans parce que sans faire vraiment frais, la température est tout à fait supportable. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'écoute la radio cracher des débilités tandis que le chauffeur se fraye un chemin parmi les embouteillages de New York. Je regarde défiler les rues ornées de nombreuses vitrines de magasins encore ouverts à cette heure, les façades d'immeubles, les restaurants où quelques personnes prennent un verre en terrasse, les files d'attente devant les cinémas… Toutes ces choses qui font que cette ville ne dort jamais, et qui m'ont donné envie de venir y vivre.

A vrai dire, même si j'y pensais depuis quelques temps déjà, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si tôt. Mais, depuis ce qui s'est passé, avec Sophia, et bien… J'ai eu besoin de respirer et de prendre du recul. C'était devenu trop invivable, à la maison, entre Mère qui pleurait sans arrêt et Père qui s'enfermait dans son bureau sitôt rentré du travail pour se descendre une bouteille de Scotch. Alors, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et me voilà ici, à New York, pour combien de temps et pour quoi faire je l'ignore encore…

Plusieurs coups de klaxon me tirent de ma rêverie. Devant moi, le chauffeur de taxi crie quelques obscénités à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Je retiens un petit rire, et secoue légèrement la tête, j'ai presque l'impression d'être devant ma télé en train de regarder une série B américaine. Le chauffeur change de station de radio et s'arrête sur une chaîne de musique classique. Je profite qu'il soit concentré sur la route pour l'observer dans le rétroviseur. La cinquantaine, le teint mat, les cheveux bruns parsemés de fils gris et les yeux marrons qui se plissent en amande quand il sourit ; le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'il ressemble un peu au père d'un des jeunes de mon école, un gars qui jouait de la trompette et avec qui j'avais sympathisé. J'avais rencontré son père à un concert que tous les élèves avaient donné pour une fin d'année, et je me rappelle d'avoir été vraiment étonné du contraste qui s'affichait avec le mien. Son père était ouvert, bavard et chaleureux, autant que le mien était hautain, froid et orgueilleux. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je serais devenu si j'avais eu des parents différents, si ma personnalité en aurait vraiment été changée. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation au chauffeur, je porte une cigarette à mes lèvres et l'allume d'un coup de briquet. J'inspire la fumée avec délice, avant de la recracher en volutes d'un beau gris-violet.

La chanson qui débute est un morceau de piano que Mère me jouait quand j'étais petit, et c'est le premier que j'ai appris à jouer. C'est à cause d'elle –ou plutôt grâce à elle – que j'ai voulu devenir pianiste, elle m'a relégué sa passion, en quelque sorte. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je tourne de nouveau mon regard en direction de la rue, me perdant dans la douce mélodie.

Après environ une heure et demi de route, nous sommes sortis de la ville, et je commence à distinguer une sorte de gigantesque marée noire au loin. Et ben ! La serveuse n'exagérait pas quand elle disait que c'était un évènement important. D'ici, je ne pourrais pas dire l'étendue de l'espace occupé par la fête, mais j'imagine qu'il doit facilement atteindre plusieurs hectares. En arrière plan, le Soleil nous offre ses derniers rayons dorés. La température n'en a pas vraiment baissé pour autant, l'air entrant par la fenêtre ouverte – il serait pas un peu con le chauffeur ? – est toujours aussi suffocant que tout à l'heure. Il pue moins l'essence, l'huile de fast-food et la sueur, mais c'est toujours aussi lourd. Voir plus. C'est sûrement du aux énormes nuages gris qui commencent à se rassembler dans le ciel. Merde. Il semblerait qu'un orage se prépare. Je grogne, hésitant à demander au chauffeur de faire demi-tour, puis je me baffe mentalement ; c'est pas comme si deux gouttes de pluie allaient me tuer ! Et en plus, j'y suis presque, je vais pas avoir passé trois plombes dans cette caisse pour rien quand même !

Au bout d'une autre demi-heure, le taxi finit par me déposer au bord des premiers stands, et repart avec un " Amuse-toi bien ptit gars, et pas de folies ! " après avoir empoché mon généreux billet. Sa remarque a fait naître un sourire sur mes lèvres, et c'est de très bonne humeur que je me retourne et lève les yeux vers ce qui s'étend devant moi.

Autant le dire, je suis littéralement soufflé. Quand bien même quelqu'un m'aurait expliqué qu'une rave partie ressemblait à ça, j'aurais cru qu'il y avait trop fumé la moquette et que ça lui avait entraîné des hallucinations. Dans la semi-obscurité –semi parce qu'il y a des spots un peu partout mais qui éclairent que dalle – , je m'aperçois être nez à nez avec une véritable marée humaine. Vous savez, pendant la période de Noël, lorsqu'il y a tellement de monde partout qu'on ne peut pas respirer correctement à moins de faire plus d'1m90 de haut, c'est horrible nan ? Et ben là je dirais que c'est la même chose, en au moins trois fois pire. Des corps ruisselants de sueurs s'étendent à perte de vue parmi le nombre incroyable de stands, certains se trémoussant, d'autres stagnant, tous plus ou moins vêtus et tous plus ou moins chancelants. Le son de dizaines de musiques différentes poussées au maximum, mélangé au bruit des conversations, des rires, et des cris forme un incroyable bourdonnement ambiant qui vous attrape tout de suite les tripes et l'esprit. L'air est comme électrisé, l'excitation qui se dégage de ces milliers de corps est presque palpable, encouragée par la lourdeur de l'air causée par l'orage imminent, et ne fait que renforcer l'impression d'irréalité qui se dégage du décor.

Les yeux écarquillés, j'observe tout ça, me sentant étrangement petit au milieu de cette mini-société réunie ici pour oublier un peu la monotonie des jours. Je remarque que des personnes de tout âge, de toute nationalité, de tout style sont rassemblées ici et se côtoient dans des rapports étranges, à la fois très présents mais complètements détachés ; sûrement l'effet des drogues et alcools consommés, me dis-je après réflexion.

Je m'amuse à observer un vieux vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short léopard et d'une paire de Doc Marteens. A son cou, il porte une chaîne dont les maillons sont si épais que je me demande un instant s'il ne l'a pas trouvée au rayon bricolage d'un supermarché (ce qui est sûrement le cas…). Son ventre dépasse de l'élastique de son short et rebondit en cadence tandis qu'il se trémousse au rythme de la chanson qu'il est en train de hurler – chanter serait un terme inapproprié pour qualifier les sons horribles sortant de sa bouche, accompagnés de montagnes de postillons. J'écoute un instant les paroles et c'est ce qui me décide à m'éloigner, sa chanson ferait rougir le plus pervers des hommes…

Je flâne tranquillement parmi la foule en délire, me sentant entièrement à ma place dans cet endroit où, pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, les gens ne se retournent pas sur mon passage. J'ai un sourire en passant devant un grand Black juché sur un petit podium, en train de danser avec une ardeur assez étonnante. Son pantalon de cuir rouge est tellement moulant qu'il pourrait aussi bien être nu, on n'y verrait quasiment aucune différence. Un groupe de femmes –et de quelques hommes – se presse devant lui, en délire complet devant l'énergie sexuelle qu'il dégage. J'avoue qu'il est bandant, avec son torse tout luisant de sueur et son nez droit nda : oui, je sais, certain regardent les fesses, les yeux, ou les mains en premier, moi c'est le nez ma fixation ! God bless me ! mais quand même trop musclé à mon goût.

Je passe près d'un groupe de jeunes filles à la dégaine bizarre, elles sont environ cinq ou six et portent toutes un kimono, chacune d'une couleur différente. Leurs visages sont poudrées de blanc et leurs cheveux noirs et lisses sont maintenus en l'air sur leur tête par ce qui semblent être des fils de fers. Elles sont en pleine conversation et gloussent d'un air surexcité en louchant sans aucune retenue sur un groupe de punks se tenant un peu plus loin. Groupe qui d'ailleurs les ignore royalement et qui ne tarde pas à s'éloigner sous les regards –déçus – de ces demoiselles.

J'éclate ensuite carrément de rire lorsque je trébuche sur une masse informe, qui se révèle en fait être un jeune de mon âge, endormi en plein milieu du chemin, un sourire niais sur le visage. Tout le monde l'ignore royalement tout en évitant de lui marcher dessus ; il semblerait qu'il ait un peu abusé des substances illicites… Qui parie que dans dix minutes il se réveille et repart de plus belle ?

Après avoir traîné une vingtaine de minutes, je me mets à la recherche de quelque chose à prendre. La nuit est entièrement tombée à présent mais elle est plus grise que noire, le ciel étant entièrement obscurci par les nuages, et il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je repère un type se tenant un peu à l'ombre d'un stand, le genre brun ténébreux avec un long manteau de cuir noir. Je m'approche de lui, il me remarque et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de lui faire un léger signe de tête. Il m'en fait un à son tour et, quand je le quitte dix minutes plus tard, c'est l'humeur bien plus enjouée et la démarche légèrement chancelante. Et un poids en moins dans mon porte-monnaie.

Je reprends ma petite balade, continuant de me délecter de cette ambiance qui me fait me sentir incroyablement vivant. J'ai quand même la vision un peu plus floue, et je rentre dans deux ou trois personnes avant d'aviser une estrade plus grande que les autres d'où provient un boucan incroyable. Une véritable foule est massée devant, tapant des mains et hurlant d'un air hystérique, en proie à une folie démoniaque.

Je tente de me frayer un chemin vers l'estrade en jouant des coudes, afin de voir ce qui se passe dessus. Je lutte environ cinq minutes, lançant et récoltant quelques regards noirs, et finis par être suffisamment proche pour pouvoir tout observer à mon aise. Sur la scène se tiennent cinq musiciens et une chanteuse, éclairés par un tas de spots de couleurs vives qui ne cessent de déplacer leurs rayons de lumière d'un bout à l'autre de l'aire de musique. Je reste bouche bée devant leur 'spectacle'.

La chanteuse est une petite maigrelette aux cheveux roses fluos dressés sur sa tête, sans doute à peine plus âgée que moi. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur devant son tutu de tulle vert amande et ses chaussures rangers. Ses paupières sont tellement maquillées de noir qu'ont dirait presque qu'on lui a arraché les yeux et que ses orbites sont vides. Le gars au synthé a le crâne rasé et un nez tellement long et crochu que c'est à se demander comment il fait pour ne pas loucher avec un tel truc entre les deux yeux ! Il est torse nu et un gigantesque tatouage représentant je-ne-sais-quoi s'étend sur son torse, ses épaules, ses bras, et semble continuer dans son dos. Le batteur est celui qui a l'ait le plus 'ordinaire' ; des cheveux bruns striés de mèches vertes qui lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules, assez mince, un tee-shirt noir moulant, et un short kaki. Quant aux trois guitaristes, je m'aperçois avec effarement que ce sont des triplés, tous les trois le même crâne rasé excepté la crête violette au milieu, le même anneau au sourcil droit, le même nez en trompette, et les mêmes débardeurs blancs accompagnés de jeans noirs dix fois trop grands et tout déchirés.

Et tout ce petit monde est complètement déchaîné, hurlant et sautant partout sur la scène, faisant des fuck au public, et se trémoussant dans des chorégraphies plutôt suggestives et assez alléchantes je dois dire. Leur musique est un mélange très étrange de hardrock, coupé avec des sons de technos et des notes douces de piano. Autour de moi, des corps luisant de sueurs se percutent les uns contre les autres, soit ondulant avec volupté et entrain, soit sautant dans tous les sens, comme si danser avec fureur était la seule solution pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à écouter cette musique étrange.

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant entraîner par la musique. Petit à petit, je sens mon cœur prendre le même rythme qu'elle, rapide, régulier. Pendant un instant, je ne perçois plus rien autour de moi, hormis la musique, je suis là, seul avec elle, comme ça l'a toujours été, peu importe que ce soit du Mozart ou du Bob Marley, ou même du Edith Piaf. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me complète, qu'enfin avec elle je suis entier, et non pas vide d'une présence manquante comme le reste du temps, depuis… Je rouvre les yeux et tout me frappe de plein fouet, la foule, la chaleur, l'incroyable excitation flottant autour de moi, et je sens mon corps commencer à suivre le mouvement, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve complètement déchaîné, le débardeur trempé de sueur, et ne formant plus qu'un avec le reste de la vague vivante autour de moi. Je me heurte aux autres, me ramasse des coups de coude involontaire, en donne quelques-uns – moins innocents – bouge avec les autres, vibre avec les autres. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement emporté par ce qui m'entoure, et c'est une sensation assez incroyable.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, à sauter comme un fou avec les autres, longtemps sûrement, car j'entends défiler un nombre incalculable de chansons. Je finis par m'arrêter, épuisé, et décide à aller boire quelque chose pour apaiser ma gorge, qui à force que j'hurle à tue-tête commence à me brûler.

Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal de la masse de danseurs en délire et cherche un endroit où acheter une bière. Mon débardeur est tellement trempé de sueur qu'il en dégouline sur mon jean, et mes cheveux sont collés à mon front comme au sortir de la douche. Si j'étais pas dans un état aussi second je crois que je trouverais ça dégueulasse. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, je m'en fous. J'ai juste soif, horriblement soif. Et j'aperçois justement un mec assis dans un coin avec quelques pack de bières à ses pieds. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre, on ne sait jamais, d'ici que quelqu'un arrive avant moi et lui achète tout son stock, je me trouverais con après ! C'est vrai, faudrait que j'aille en chercher une ailleurs, et j'ai la flemme. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive devant l'homme sans personne pour me piquer ma place, et je bois cul sec la bière à moitié – pour ne pas dire complètement – chaude qu'il me tend.

Ouahou. Ca fait du bien. Tellement que j'en boirais bien une deuxième. Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire lorsque quelqu'un me rentre dans le dos, me faisant me renverser la moitié de la boisson sur moi. Je me retourne, prêt à faire regretter d'être né au coupable, et je me trouve comme deux ronds de flancs.

Deux émeraudes brillantes me fixent d'un air apeuré.

* * *

Voil ! Je sais, c'est sadique de vous laisser comme ça, mais le prochain chapitre est déjà entièrement écrit donc si vous êtes gentils avec moi et que vous m'envoyez plein de reviews, je vous le poste… Dimanche ? :o)

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu.

mEl


	4. Des yeux émeraude

**Titre :** Je t'aime moi non plus

**Auteuse :** Moi ! :o)

****

****

**Genre :** Romance – Slash

****

****

**Rating :** R pour cause de citrons à venir ;o)

**Pairing :** Un blond aux yeux gris… Un brun aux yeux verts… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Hahahaha !! Non, non, les personnages et lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Qué tristesa ! Bref, je ne me fais pas un centime d'euros sur ces quelques écrits, et je remercie JKR de me laisser jouer avec ses petits chéris, même si j'espère qu'elle ne viendra jamais lire cela, j'voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Bah ouais, je veux lire les deux derniers tomes moi ! lol.

Quand à l'idée de base, elle appartient à Umbre77, auteur sur ce site. Enfin, vous la connaissez de toutes façons :o)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un univers alternatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène des personnages d'Harry Potter mais que les lieux et situations sont différents. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de magie, pas de mage noir à terrasser, pas d'elfes de maison maltraités, pas de chiens à trois têtes, pas de… Quoi, vous avez compris ? Ok, j'arrête là alors ;o)

De plus, comme c'est écrit plus haut, cette fic est un slash – elle met en scène des relations homosexuelles – alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello everybody ! Joyeux Halloween ! ;o)

Comme prévu, je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui !

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de savoir que vous appréciez ma fic. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement et je m'en excuse, seulement je viens juste de rentrer chez moi et je n'ai qu'une demi-heure pour vous poster le chapitre et prendre une douche avant de repartir, donc si je prenais le temps de répondre je ne pourrais pas updater aujourd'hui ! Et vu que la fin du dernier chapitre était sadique, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus, lol !

Je voulais améliorer encore un peu ce chapitre mais bon, pas trop eu la tête à ça ces derniers temps, si vous n'êtes pas contents dites-le moi et je ferai quelques retouches !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos encouragements :o)

**Remerciements :**

Cette fic est dédiée à Umbre77, qui m'a encouragée à l'écrire et à la publier, sur la base d'une de ses idées. Merci d'être là et plein de bisous à toi. :o)

Merci à Geneviève Black, Polonius Silver, BlackNemesis, Speedy-of-77, Mel-Imoen, Eliane, et j'en passe, pour nous écrire de superbes histoires. :o)

Merci au clan des GDL, pour toutes nos joies, nos délires, et pour toute l'amitié que vous m'apportez. J'vous zaime forever.

Merci à toux ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent, et à ceux qui reviewent pas, sans vous ça ne serait pas pareil d'écrire cette histoire.

Bisous à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Des yeux émeraudes :**

****

Je me retourne, prêt à faire regretter d'être né au coupable, et je me trouve comme deux ronds de flancs.

Deux émeraudes brillantes me fixent d'un air apeuré.

* * *

Je reste là, comme un abruti, la bouche grande ouverte, pendant au moins deux minutes. Perdu dans les émeraudes. Leur propriétaire me regarde, l'air gêné, n'osant visiblement pas me tirer de ma contemplation. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit au loin, en partie étouffé par les clameurs de la fête.

Peu à peu, mes yeux se détachent du regard vert brillant et j'observe le visage les entourant, cherchant à en graver le moindre détail dans mon esprit. Ses traits sont fins, délicats, mais néanmoins masculins, et j'ai aussitôt envie de caresser ses joues dont la peau dorée a l'air si douce. Ses lèvres, d'un rose presque rouge, sont joliment gonflées, et légèrement penchées vers l'avant, comme pour quémander un baiser. Son nez… Je frissonne. Son nez est fin, droit, parfait. Ses cheveux noir mi-longs sont rejetées vers l'arrière, hormis quelques mèches qui tombent doucement de parts et d'autre de son visage. A son sourcil, un petit pic argenté brille sous les reflets des éclairages.

Mes yeux continuent leur exploration et tombent sur la gorge découlant du menton fin et volontaire, pour continuer sur le débardeur noir moulant des muscles fins et bien découpés, et un ventre délicieusement plat. S'ensuit un pantalon baggy noir qui cache sûrement ses fesses que j'imagine être parfaitement proportionnées. Ho. Mon. Dieu.

" Hum… Je… Enfin, désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et… " Une voix douce et légèrement anxieuse me sort de mes pensées. Je relève les yeux et plante mes onyx dans ses yeux d'un vert si pur et si troublant que je me demande un instant s'il ne porte pas des lentilles de couleur. Mais non, c'est impossible. Il est trop beau pour ça.

J'hésite… Le trucider ou le traîner dans mon lit ? Je prends la décision en un dixième de seconde, lorsque je vois ses yeux vaciller sous l'intensité de mon regard et ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rouge. Mon lit.

Un sourire indulgent prend place sur mes lèvres et j'arrive à balbutier,

" Pas de problème. J'étais déjà mouillé de toute façon. " Ma voix est légèrement rauque, il faut dire qu'en ce moment même j'ai dans la tête une image particulièrement troublante représentant ce cher jeune homme et moi-même dans une position plutôt intime.

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Silence Draco. Ferme ta gueule. Réfléchis plutôt. Depuis quand tu perds ta langue devant un beau mec ? _Peut-être depuis que deux yeux verts ont semblé transpercer ton âme…_Shut up ! J'ai juste été pris par surprise.

L'objet de mon trouble émet un petit rire face à ma remarque et à la vue de ses petites dents blanches mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, je sens le souffle me manquer. Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est possible d'appeler ainsi à la luxure ? Enfin, je veux dire, à part moi ? Je crois que la réponse se tient devant moi : oui.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, doucement, réfléchissant à toute allure. J'intercepte son regard suivant mon geste, il trésaille. Parfait. Plan de chasse enclenché.

Je me racle un peu la gorge – histoire que ma voix reste quand même un peu grave, – esquisse un léger sourire et lui tend ma main.

" Draco Malfoy. " Mon ton est léger, calme.

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage et il serre ma main sans aucune hésitation.

" Harry Potter. " répond-il.

Nous restons là, plantés au milieu de la foule, les yeux dans les yeux, et je ne sais pas pour lui mais de mon côté j'ai l'impression que le monde autour devient flou, comme lorsque je dansais tout à l'heure. Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux. J'en suis sûr.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me dis qu'il faudrait que l'un de nous dise quelque chose, parce que là quand même ça devient un peu gênant. Mais Super-Canon – pardon, Harry – semble avoir eu la même idée car il toussote un peu et finit par me demander d'un air amusé,

" Je suis si beau que ça ? "

J'hausse un sourcil étonné. Ma parole, je suis tombé sur un comique. Je continue de le fixer, j'aime assez la petit lueur de malice qui brille dans ses yeux, la façon dont ses longs cils noirs caressent furtivement ses joues lorsqu'il cligne des paupières. Je me baffe mentalement. Bon, ok, stop ! ! ! Maintenant on se reprend, et on répond à la question de la façon la plus irrésistible possible – ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile. Je me rapproche de lui, si près que nos nez se frôlent presque, et, de ma voix la plus sensuelle, je chuchote, mon souffle venant mourir sur ses propres lèvres,

" Sûrement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… "

Bingo ! ! Il cille deux ou trois fois, rougit un peu et maugrée deux trois trucs incompréhensibles. Je frissonne lorsqu'à son tour, son souffle chaud frôle mes lèvres. Je me sens soudain pris d'une folle envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, alors que je l'ai rencontré il y a cinq minutes et que tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'il est diablement bien foutu. Et quelque chose dans son regard me dit qu'il ne serait pas contre.

J'hésite. Et nos regards qui ne se lâchent toujours pas. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais fixé quelqu'un si longtemps dans les yeux sans qu'il finisse par les baisser. Cette dernière constatation me décide.

Je m'apprête à réduire à néant les quelques millimètres séparant encore mes lèvres des siennes lorsqu'une voix criarde retentit juste à côté de nous, nous faisant sursauter et brisant cet instant d'intimité presque magique qui s'était installé entre nous deux au milieu de la foule et du bruit.

" Harrrrryyyy ! ! Tu es l ! ! Je t'ai cherché partout tu sais ! ! "

Agacé, je me tourne vers je-ne-sais-pas-qui-mais-je-lui-foutrais-bien-ma-main-dans-la-gueule, et, dans la semi-obscurité, distingue une petite rondouillarde aux yeux bleus globuleux et aux cheveux rouges dressé en pics sur la tête. Elle porte une minijupe en jean noir qui disons le franchement lui arrive au ras du cul et un décolleté si plongeant que je me surprends à prier les Dieux pour qu'elle ne s'agite pas trop. Je crains en effet que sa poitrine ne résiste pas à cette occasion de faire une petite balade hors du vêtement, et je ne suis pas certain de survivre à cette vision d'horreur.

Elle s'accroche à Super-Canon – non, Harry, – et le regarde avec de grands yeux dégoulinants d'admiration et sûrement aussi de quelque chose s'appelant désir – ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est tout à fait compréhensible lorsqu'on l'observe de près, même de loin en fait – un sourire ultra niais collé sur le visage.

" J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois parti, pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de sympathique à ce genre de soirée… " susurre-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle croit sûrement séductrice mais qui malheureusement pour elle – et, je me surprend à penser, heureusement pour moi – n'a rien de tel.

Je tourne de nouveau mes yeux vers Harry, curieux de connaître sa réaction face à cette interruption disons, plutôt brusque, et manque de sursauter en voyant qu'il me regarde d'un air désespéré. Il semblerait que la 'rencontre' n'ait pas suscité le même enthousiasme des deux côtés. La sangsue accrochée à son bras suit son regard et m'adresse un sourire éclatant en remarquant ma présence. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Elle a un petit air porcin qui me rappelle quelqu'un… Ah, oui, je sais, Pansy Parkinson, la fille de l'associé de Père. Ca doit être le nez écrasé contre la figure qui procure cette ressemblance.

" Et bien, Harrychou, tu ne me présentes pas ? " demande-t-elle d'une voix qui sonne horriblement mielleuse à mes oreilles. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, semblant plus proche que le précédent. Je jette un coup d'œil au-dessus de ma tête pour ne rencontrer qu'un épais tapis de nuages gris foncés, puis reporte mon attention sur le dit 'Harrychou'.

Mon beau brun reste muet, à la vue de son regard fuyant je dirais qu'il est en train de faire cogiter son cerveau à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen d'envoyer bouler cette pécore d'une manière qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un salaud. J'hésite une demi-seconde, puis l'attrape vivement par la taille et le colle contre moi dans un mouvement possessif, l'arrachant ainsi à la prise de l'autre truie – Dieu que mon vocabulaire est élevé ce soir. Un petit gémissement étonné s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais il me laisse faire. Je lui fais un bref clin d'œil, puis reporte mon regard sur la groupie, qui avait déjà l'air décontenancée après ma soudaine manœuvre, mais qui sous mes yeux meurtriers semble soudain vouloir s'enfoncer sous terre.

" Elle a raison amour, pourquoi tu ne nous présenterais pas ? " ma voix doucereuse arrache un frisson à la pauvre fille, je dois vraiment être bon comédien…

Harry me jette un bref coup d'œil amusé et, s'éclaircissant la voix, commence à parler avec assurance.

" Draco, je te présente… euh… Maria, Marla… "

" Marina ! " le coupe-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Je dois me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. La pauvre, traîner l'humiliation jusqu'à oublier son prénom… Je crois que j'aurais pitié d'elle si j'avais un cœur. Si j'avais _encore _un cœur.

" Ah, oui, excuse-moi. Donc, Draco, je te présente Marina. Et Marina, je te présente Draco, mon fiancé. " finit-il d'une voix particulièrement joyeuse.

L'autre en reste bouche bée. Comme quoi, le coup du fiancé, ça marche toujours, me dis-je en me remémorant la fille de l'aéroport la veille.

" Ton fianc ? Mais, je croyais…enfin… euh… " Un roulement de tonnerre retentissant couvre ses derniers bafouillements. Elle sursaute et pousse un petit cri apeuré, roulant des yeux d'une façon incroyablement comique.

Ca ne semble pourtant pas amuser mon 'fianc' qui fronce légèrement les sourcils et pousse un soupir exaspéré. Je décide de prendre la relève.

" Oui, fiancé. Tu ne connais pas le sens de ce mot ? En gros ça signifie que JE suis celui qui partage sa vie, et son lit. Alors maintenant tu peux dégager, on a plus besoin de toi. "

Ooooh la tête qu'elle fait ! ! J'en jouirais presque de satisfaction ! Après m'avoir décoché un regard noir, et un de regret à Harry, elle tourne les talons et disparaît à travers la foule.

Super-Canon – Harry, merde ! – pousse un profond soupir de soulagement et éclate de rire. Son hilarité est contagieuse et, en moins de cinq secondes, on se retrouve tous les deux à rire comme des damnés, se soutenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on parvient à s'arrêter et à reprendre difficilement notre souffle. Et là, il me regarde dans les yeux, et il souffle,

" Merci. "

Je prends soudain conscience de sa main toujours agrippée à ma taille, de son corps en sueur plaqué contre le mien et de la proximité de ses lèvres. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ma respiration se précipiter un peu, et le sang affluer le long de mon membre pressé contre sa hanche. Je déglutis, et hoche doucement la tête, levant les yeux pour me retrouver une nouvelle fois plongé dans un lac émeraude. Je me sens… Hypnotisé, comme attiré par un aimant. Avec une incroyable lenteur, j'avance mon visage vers le sien, les yeux à présent rivés sur ses lèvres rouges qui semblent appeler les miennes. Et là, sous un coup de tonnerre éclatant, qui recouvre la musique, les hurlements et les rires, une pluie diluvienne se met à tomber au-dessus de nos têtes.

Effet douche froide. Harry éclate de nouveau de rire et l'on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre, moi, un peu déçu de cette deuxième interruption, lui, l'air franchement amusé.

Il doit percevoir ma moue frustrée, car après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, il me lance joyeusement,

" Je ne sais pas pour toi mais ça ne m'enchante pas de rester ici avec un temps pareil, ça te dirait d'aller en boîte pour continuer la soirée ? Il est encore tôt, et il me plairait d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon sauveur ! "

Je sens un sourire éblouissant s'emparer de mes lèvres, et après un nouveau hochement de tête de ma part, nous voilà partis à la recherche d'un taxi.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors ?

Vous avez aim ?

Detest ?

Une review est appréciée ;o)

Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !

mEl


	5. Un goût de banane

**Titre :** Je t'aime moi non plus

**Auteuse :** Moi ! :o)

**Genre :** Romance – Slash

**Rating :** R pour cause de citrons à venir ;o)

**Pairing :** Un blond aux yeux gris… Un brun aux yeux verts… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

**Disclaimer :** Hahahaha !! Non, non, les personnages et lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Qué tristesa ! Bref, je ne me fais pas un centime d'euros sur ces quelques écrits, et je remercie JKR de me laisser jouer avec ses petits chéris, même si j'espère qu'elle ne viendra jamais lire cela, j'voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse une crise cardiaque. Bah ouais, je veux lire les deux derniers tomes moi ! lol.

Quand à l'idée de base, elle appartient à Umbre77, auteur sur ce site. Enfin, vous la connaissez de toutes façons :o)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un univers alternatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène des personnages d'Harry Potter mais que les lieux et situations sont différents. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de magie, pas de mage noir à terrasser, pas d'elfes de maison maltraités, pas de chiens à trois têtes, pas de… Quoi, vous avez compris ? Ok, j'arrête là alors ;o)

De plus, comme c'est écrit plus haut, cette fic est un slash – elle met en scène des relations homosexuelles – alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous :o)

En prem's, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour vous poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire jusqu'à la semaine dernière et ensuite fallait que je réponde à vos reviews, et ça prend du temps tout ça…

En parlant des reviews, j'voulais tous vous remercier beaucoup beaucoup, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Ensuite, je voulais vous conseiller d'aller lire la fic de Lexy-Kun, _Un cœur de glace,_ dont voici le résumé : Vois mes rêves et lis mon coeur"... Lorsque Dumbledore a un plan digne de lui pour réunir les Maisons, lorsque Drago a une idée "génialissime" de Serpentard pour comprendre ce Potter cynique qu'il ne reconnaît plus... slash yaoi HPDM.

C'est bien écrit et l'histoire promet jusque là d'être intéressante, donc courez-y et encouragez l'auteur en lui envoyant des reviews, c'est tellement plus motivant d'écrire quand les gens aiment ce qu'on fait !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, maintenant place aux RaR, ou au chapitre pour ceux qui ne sont pas concernés par ces dernières :o)

Et, au fait, si j'oublie quelqu'un, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ! ;o)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, contente que la fic continue à te plaire. Pour Transcendance, je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon mail, mais la suite devrait être là pour Noël au plus tard, croix de bois croix de fer, si j'mens, j'vais en enfer ! ;o)

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Bob Chiri : Hi ! Lol, ta review m'a bien fait rire, chuis contente que t'aimes le caractère que j'ai donné à Draco (parce que c'est un peu, beaucoup même, le mien…) et si, tu avais raison, dans ce chapitre c'est sortie en boîte !

Moi aussi mon couple préféré c'est Dray-Ryry, j'trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble :o)

J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, gros bisous !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou :o)

Ha, mon Harry te plaît ? –grand sourire-

Tant mieux !

C'est vrai que mon pauvre Drake ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec tout ça, mais le pire est à venir pour lui, lol !

Bonne lecture, bizz.

Minerve : Bjour ! C'est vrai que pour le moment ils ont pas de chance les pauvres, mais t'inquiète pas, Dieu va les laisser un peu tranquilles… Héhé…

Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Sefadora Firewood : Salut ! Oui, je sais, le chapitre n'était pas très long, désolée... J'espère que celui-ci sera plus à ton goût !

Bonne lecture et merci :o)

Myo : Merci beaucoup :o)

Ketuy : Lol, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, c'est juste que parfois, mes doigts ne veulent pas s'activer sur le clavier…

En tous les cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :o)

Smirnoff : Hello !

Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents !

Bisous.

Chris52 : Héhé, la honte, connais pas. Je suis une sadique finie :o)

Nan, désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu me pardonneras en lisant ce chapitre… Quoi que, vu la fin, pas sûr… Niark !

Bisous :o)

Mifibou : Coucou :o)

Tu as raison JKR devrait les mettre ensemble, je suis sûre qu'elle y a déjà pensé, mais bon, l'homosexualité n'est pas bien vue par tout le monde… Nan, en fait, je pense que ça n'a jamais été dans ses intentions et c'est bien dommage, c'est le couple parfait je trouve !

Enfin, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Bizz.

Eliane : Bonjour toi :o)

Ah, tu as trouvé ce chapitre intensif ? Super, c'était mon intention ! Je voulais rendre leur rencontre électrique, mais j'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi… Tu décris ce passage exactement comme je voulais le faire passer, et, wahou, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! :o)

Tu as raison, Draky-poo cache quelque chose derrière sa carapace sarcastique, encore quelques indices dans ce chapitre, les réponses viendront en temps voulu…

Et ne t'inquiète pas, ta review était parfaitement compréhensible :o)

Gros bisous, bonne lecture.

Lexy-Kun : Kikoo :o)

Hé, le baiser, je sais, je ne voulais pas vous le donner tout de suite, j'adore faire la sadique !

Ce chapitre t'en donnera un peu plus, mais bon, je sens que je vais encore me faire lincher à cause de la fin… lol !

Je ne savais pas pour le titre du chapitre, que c'était aussi celui d'une chanson. Pour être franche je ne connais pas très bien l'œuvre de Gainsbourg donc je ne pourrais pas te donner mon avis dessus, mais je te crois si tu me dis que c'est bien :o)

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Zick : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :o)

Lyrinn : Hello ! Lol, en lisant ta première review, me suis demandée ce que tu voulais dire, vive fanfiction et ses bugs ! ;o)

Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon style, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bisous et bonne lecture.

BlackNemesis : Hello you :o)

Non, pas de cigarette, c'est pour dire si Drake était hypnotisé par Harry ! Je voulais vraiment faire passer quelque chose de fort, que rien, ni même une cigarette, ne peuve venir couper ce moment. Sauf cette chère Marina bien sûr ;o)

Vi, Draco est triste, au fond, il se cache derrière ses sarcasmes, pour oublier un peu qu'à l'intérieur ça fait mal. Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas parce qu'il croit ne plus avoir de cœur qu'il ne s'en resservira pas… ;o)

Gros bisous et merci de me lire.

Lee-NC-Kass : Salut les filles :o)

Mon Ryry vous fait baver ? Niark, dommage pour vous, c'est propriété exclusive de Drake ! Bah vi, Draky-poo n'est pas partageur, hélas ! ;o)

Je crains que ce chapitre ne plaise pas trop à votre pauvre clavier, quant à vos neurones, n'en parlons pas ! ;o)

Mais je vous laisse aller voir de vous-même, lol, gros bisous et merci pour la review !

Frite12 : Hi ! Ho, si tu préfères Ryry avec les cheveux courts, imagine les comme tu le veux, je ne m'en sentirais pas offensée ! C'est juste que je l'imagine très sexy avec ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombent devant les yeux, lol.

Merci pour ta review !

Anyssia : Hello !

Oh, je suis toute rouge devant tant de compliments ! :o))

C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu me dis, chuis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

Comme j'le disais à Lee-NC-Kass, Ryry est la propriété de Drake, alors pas touche, lol ! ;o)

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Luwelin : Hi ! C'est vrai que j'ai pas été gentille avec cette pauvre Marina, mais bon, ce sont mes doigts qui ont tapé ça sur le clavier et ça m'a bien fait rire quand je me suis relue alors j'ai laissé !

Pour Draky, bah, tu verras bien… Et c'est pas parce qu'il croit ne plus avoir de cœur qu'il n'en a plus… Mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus ;o)

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

Sarah Levana : Llol, comme tu le dis, ça devient sérieux… ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Bisous.

Vif d'or : Coucou !

Oh, merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil c'que tu me dis ! :o)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros bisous !

Abella : Salut !

Ouahou, je suis rouge tomate là je crois… Tu veux vraiment que mes chevilles fassent craquer mes chaussettes hein ? ;o)

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, chuis heureuse que t'aimes mon style.

Pour les débouchés de la sortie en boite, niark, tu verras bien, moi chuis motus et bouche cousue sinon c'est pas drôle… Mais la fin de ce chapitre devrait te frustrer… hihi !

Gros bisous et bonne lecture :o)

Yellow Submarine : Lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! :o)

Galouz : Salut :o)

Merci à toi d'entrer dans mon monde et d'en apprécier les défauts… :o)

En tous cas je suis contente de te faire apprécier un univers alternatif, j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens là…

Bisous !

Lemoncurd : Hello ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues et font plaisir, qu'elles soient courtes ou longues !

Pour la régularité, désolée, je ne me suis pas abonnée… Lol.

Mais je fais ce que je peux et j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop…

Bisous.

Niil-iste : Hi ! Merci pour ta review, contente que la fic te plaise !

Voici le chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses…

Bisous :o)

**Remerciements :**

Cette fic est dédiée à Umbre77, qui m'a encouragée à l'écrire et à la publier, sur la base d'une de ses idées. Merci d'être là et plein de bisous à toi. :o)

Merci à Geneviève Black, Polonius Silver, BlackNemesis, Speedy-of-77, Mel-Imoen, Eliane, et j'en passe, pour nous écrire de superbes histoires. :o)

Merci au clan des GDL, pour toutes nos joies, tous nos délires, et pour toute l'amitié que vous m'apportez. J'vous zaime forever.

Merci à toux ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent, et à ceux qui reviewent pas, sans vous ça ne serait pas pareil d'écrire cette histoire.

Bisous à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un goût de banane.**

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes en route pour New York, à six dans une petite bagnole certes smart mais où l'espace personnel est particulièrement réduit. Je me vois, à mon plus grand plaisir, obligé de prendre Harry sur mes genoux. Un Harry trempé dont le débardeur dégoulinant de pluie semble se fondre sur sa peau. A cette vue, je sens ma gorge s'assécher. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle :_ Draco, regarde ailleurs_. Ouais, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, si je veux que ce renflement gênant au niveau de mon entrejambe disparaisse.

Je tourne donc la tête vers la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de me changer les idées, mais la seule vue s'offrant à mon regard de ce côté-ci est la pluie, s'écrasant en d'innombrables grosses gouttes contre l'épaisse couche de verre . Il fait une chaleur incroyable dans la voiture malgré le temps extérieur, il faut croire que celle qu'elle a emmagasinée au soleil ne veut pas s'évaporer. Avec nos vêtements et nos cheveux trempés, une couche de buée s'installe rapidement sur les vitres et l'atmosphère devient électrique.

J'entends le souffle d'Harry, en accord avec le mien, je sens sa main gauche posée sur ma cuisse, contact aussi léger qu'un papillon et qui semble pourtant brûler à travers mon jean. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère face à cette présence qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, semble prête à me faire perdre la tête. Je le veux. En entier et tout à moi. Je pourrais le prendre ici, dans cette voiture, devant ces quatre inconnus, et recommencer jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement. _Non non non Draco, pense à autre chose je t'ai dit_… Oh merde… Petit Draco se réveille, si vous me permettez l'expression.

Super-Canon semble se rendre compte de mon état car il plonge de nouveau ses deux yeux de damnés dans les miens et un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il gigote un peu, frôlant mon sexe avec ses fesses, et je retiens à grand peine un petit gémissement. A côté de nous, un mec aux cheveux châtain et avec quelques kilos en trop est en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche la meuf qui est sur ses genoux et qui semble – priez pour elle – être sa petite amie. La fille est aussi mince qu'il est gros et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'au lit elle ne doit pas beaucoup s'amuser, si elle doit sans arrêt rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se retrouver écrasé par cette horrible masse de chaire rose et puante.

Pourtant, aussi laid que soit ce tableau, les soupirs et les légers gémissements qui proviennent de nos deux tourtereaux ne m'aident pas à me calmer. Au contraire même. Heureusement, Harry ne semble pas vouloir continuer à me torturer et il entame une discussion passionnante sur les collections de timbres avec le conducteur, un certain Yan (a-t-on idée de s'appeler comme ça franchement ?). Sauf que le seul à sembler intéressé par ces petits bouts de papiers est l'autre tordu au volant et qu'Harry se retient à grand peine de bailler toutes les deux minutes.

Tout ça me donne une folle envie de fumer une cigarette. _Et s'ils sont anti-fumeurs ? _Ah, chut la voix ! S'ils ne sont pas contents j'ouvrirai la fenêtre…

Je me tortille donc dans tous les sens pour réussir à faufiler ma main dans ma poche trempée et en extraire mon paquet de cigarettes. Harry se tourne vers moi pour voir ce que je fais, me frôlant subtilement l'entrejambe avec ses fesses au passage et un sourire – Merde, vous ai-je dit que j'aimais son sourire ? – s'empare de ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux – Merde, j'aime ses yeux, aussi – se posent sur la cigarette entre mes lèvres. Ah, fumeur on dirait. Je lui tends mon paquet ouvert, un sourcil haussé en signe de questionnement. Il en prend une et la porte à ses lèvres, après m'avoir murmuré un merci qui fait encore monter ma chaleur corporelle d'un cran. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contente d'un simple hochement de tête et porte mon briquet à sa cigarette afin de l'allumer. Je le regarde, hypnotisé, tirer une latte et laisser la fumée ressortir en un mince filet par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et ce mince filet vient mourir contre mes propres lèvres, me laissant inspirer la douce odeur. Je me rends soudain compte que nos visages sont _vraiment_ très proches l'un de l'autre. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Harry m'offre un petit sourire que je qualifierais volontiers de pervers, si je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir un ange en face de moi, et me fait un clin d'oeil, avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa conversation avec Yan. Je manque de grogner. Je voulais encore regarder ses lèvres recracher la fumée moi ! Poussant un soupir, j'allume ma propre cigarette et en inspire une longue taffe. Mon dieu, ça fait du bien.

Le rire hystérique de Yan me fait soudain revenir à la réalité, et mes yeux se portent automatiquement sur le rétroviseur, rencontrant son visage hilare. Les yeux concentrés sur la route, il ne remarque pas mon geste. J'en profite pour l'examiner à mon aise. La peau métissée, de grands yeux bruns, des cheveux noirs bouclés assez courts. Un sourire de pub pour dentifrice. Bref, genre le mec tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Si je ne me savais pas aussi beau j'en serais jaloux, mais bon, je suis au-dessus de ces choses là. Et puis, c'est une grande gueule. Notons que c'est peut-être parce qu'il est complètement gris mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est lourd. Depuis qu'on est montés dans la voiture il nous raconte sa vie avec un entrain qui fait peur à voir.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui et Harry se connaissent par l'intermédiaire d'un ami commun. Ils se sont juste vus une fois, et, comme il nous le fait si bien remarquer, 'c'est une chance qu'il se soit souvenu du beau petit cul d'Harry parce que sinon on était bons pour attendre des plombes avant de trouver un taxi pour rentrer à New York'. Conclusion, merci qui ? Merci Yan ! Trop sympa de nous péter les oreilles avec ta musique de barbare et de nous serrer comme des patates dans ta caisse puante de sueur ! Mais je dois bien admettre que tout n'est pas négatif : Harry est sur mes genoux et on n'est plus en train de se faire saucer sous la pluie déchaînée.

Pluie qui, après être tombée pendant une demi-heure avec une ardeur incroyable sur notre pauvre monde, s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Les nuages se dissipent et à travers la vitre, j'observe le ciel à présent dégagé, parsemé d'une multitude d'étoiles par delà sa robe d'encre. Ce n'est pas que je deviens poète mais putain qu'est-ce que c'est beau. Harry semble de mon avis, tout près de moi, le nez collé à la vitre, il regarde au-dehors, les yeux dans le vague. L'air fragile sur son visage me frappe. Il a presque l'air… Triste. Et ça le rend encore plus beau, je trouve.

Il sent mon regard posé sur lui et tourne la tête vers moi. Arg ! Mais comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois que je croise son regard j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un four ? Vilaine hormones, vilaines ! Je dois faire une tête bizarre (et oui, encore, ça devient une habitude ce soir…) parce qu'Harry me fait un petit sourire. Et avant de savoir ce que je fais, je lui souris en retour. Et ça me donne envie de rire. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Une heure et demi plus tard ; on s'arrête devant une boîte de nuit surmontée d'une enseigne lumineuse où on peut lire en gigantesques lettres vertes 'Paradise Island'. Je me demande quelle genre d'ambiance il y a là-dedans. Mais avant que j'ai le temps de me poser plus de questions, Harry remercie ce très cher Yan d'avoir fait le taxi et m'entraîne vers l'entrée de la boîte, me tirant par la main et riant.

On fait la queue environ cinq minutes – qui sont à mon avis cinq minutes de trop – puis le gars à la porte nous laisse passer, non sans nous avoir jeté un regard d'attardé comme seuls les vigils de boîte de nuit en ont le secret.

Dans la boîte de nuit, il fait chaud, mais pas trop, rien à voir avec dehors. Une odeur sucrée flotte dans l'air, presque étouffante, mais en même temps incroyablement agréable, une odeur qui me fait penser au caramel sur une pomme d'amour, mélangé à la saveur de la noix de coco. Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte d'encens car de la fumée rouge rend le décor un peu trouble, faisant paraître la pièce plus petite. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas énormément de monde, ce qui me plaît, mais que l'ambiance est carrément chaude. La piste de danse regorge de corps ondulant à un rythme endiablé, suivant la musique orientale qui me paraît parfaite pour échauffer encore plus mes petites hormones de jeune homme.

Les lumières sont constituées de différentes teintes de rouges, certaines volant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, d'autres stables, comme les petites lampes écarlates en forme de sphère posées sur les tables entourées de banquettes de velours bordeaux, proférant une ambiance à la fois intime et sensuelle. Le long du bar, de hauts tabourets rouges sont alignés à des espaces divers, semblant très confortables avec leurs gros coussins. Mais Harry, me tenant toujours par la main, m'entraîne vers une table et me dit de poser mes fesses sur la banquette avant de partir nous chercher à boire.

Tandis qu'il se fraye un chemin vers le bar, je m'allume une cigarette et m'amuse à regarder la fumée que je recrache danser devant mes yeux. Je suis déconcentré de mon petit jeu lorsqu'un éclat de rire particulièrement aigu attire mon attention. Scannant la pièce des yeux, je découvre que la table occupée la plus proche de la notre accueille un groupe de filles, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans je pense. Sûrement leur petite sortie du samedi soir entre femmes pendant que les hommes regardent le foot. A cette pensée, je souris. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser… L'une d'elles, une brune à la peau très pâle, est en train de faire un speech aux deux autres sur je ne sais quel sujet mais qui semble hilarant, car elles semblent vraiment prêtes à se pisser dessus. Le tout bien sûr en se penchant sur la table dans des positions qui laissent peu de place à l'imagination. Il y en a carrément une qui a le nichon à moitié à l'air… Je grimace. Certaines personnes ne devraient pas être autorisées à boire, ou du moins pas en public…

Mais leur petit numéro semble porter ses fruits, c'est du moins ce que j'en conclue lorsque mon regard tombe sur la table adjacente à la leur où un jeune couple hétéro et deux autres gars sont assis. Si celui qui est maqué tente tant bien que mal de faire comme s'il ne voyait rien, les deux autres ont carrément les yeux qui leur sortent des orbites et de la bave au coin des lèvres. La pauvre fille au milieu de tout ça semble avoir envie de renter sous terre, je la plaindrais presque. Qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient pas se conduire ?

Du côté de la piste de danse, l'ambiance est différente. Electrisée, comme à la rave, bien que dans un genre différent. Avec les lumières et la fumée on ne distingue pas bien ce qu'il s'y passe, mais ça a l'air de déménager. Je ne serais même pas étonné de voir des couples en pleine action sur le plancher, tellement il a l'air d'y faire chaud… Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres à cette pensée, puis je recommence à jouer avec la fumée de ma cigarette, ne me préoccupant plus des petites gens environnant mon espace.

Harry revient bientôt avec un gigantesque verre en forme de coupe qu'il tient à deux mains, tout sourire. Il le pose au milieu de la table, et j'observe son contenu d'une belle couleur dorée, à la forte odeur de banane.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il me sourit d'un air coquin.

« Un nouveau cocktail qu'ils ont appelé Bananasex. »

Je hausse un sourcil face à l'appellation du cocktail, et demande avec un sourire ce qui nous a valu ce choix.

Harry a un petit rire, puis, avec un sourire un peu timide, il me sort d'un bloc,

« Il paraît que c'est un énergisant. Et puis, je trouve que ça irait très bien sur tes lèvres, un goût de banane. J'adore ça. »

Energie, lèvres ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Je sens une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir et je me vois en train de plaquer Harry contre cette table et de le foutre à poil, avant de lui étaler le cocktail partout sur le corps et de lécher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Non Draco, non… Plus tard, pour le moment, retrouve ta langue, si tu veux pouvoir t'en servir à d'autres choses que la causette…

« Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça… »

J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier et, yeux dans les yeux, on prend chacun une paille et on commence à boire. C'est vraiment bon. Très sucré et très alcoolisé, le liquide est assez épais, un peu comme un sirop. Je regarde les lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il pompe la boisson. C'est totalement hypnotisant, la façon dont ses lèvres se serrent et se resserrent sur ce petit truc de plastique, et merde, je ne parle même pas des légers bruits de sucions qui accompagnent le tout… Le fait-il exprès ? Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai vraiment de plus en plus chaud. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et prends quelques inspirations profondes, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les lèvres d'Harry se refermer sur une partie intime de mon anatomie, et… Oh putain, stop !

J'arrête de boire et me passe la langue sur les lèvres, un petit sourire venant flotter dessus lorsque je remarque le regard hypnotisé d'Harry et ses joues soudain rouges. J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des pensées pas très droites ici…

Il se racle la gorge.

« Alors, tu n'es pas d'ici, si ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu as un accent anglais ? »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça ! Puis, devant son regard interrogateur, j'ai un petit rire et je lui explique,

« En effet je suis Anglais. J'avais simplement oublié que c'était tout de suite grillé à cause de mon accent. Je suis arrivé ici hier. »

« C'est vrai ? » Il semble soudain tout excité.

J'hoche la tête, amusé.

« Moi aussi je viens d'Angleterre ! Tu vivais dans quelle région ? »

Il est Anglais ? A ma première sortie aux USA, je tombe sur un Anglais, qui connaît donc les joies de notre beau pays, et qui en plus est mignon – bon, d'accord, beau à damner un saint – et sympa… C'est pas magnifique ça ? Je lui fais un grand sourire et on commence à se raconter nos vies.

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais autant parlé de moi à quelqu'un. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais bu autant non plus, parce qu'à côté de la première coupe, vide depuis longtemps, trône une deuxième qui n'est déjà plus qu'à moitié pleine, et ça joue sûrement un grand rôle là-dedans. Toujours est-il que j'ai l'impression que tant que ses deux grands yeux verts seront plongés dans les miens, tout ira bien. Alors je parle, je parle. C'est vraiment une superbe couleur le vert. Innocence. Pureté. Des yeux aussi beaux, ça ne peut pas juger. Alors je parle, encore, de tout et de rien. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bêtement parlé de la pluie et du beau temps avec quelqu'un. Ou du dernier film que j'ai vu au cinéma. Ou de la perruque ridicule du présentateur télé. Depuis que Sophia n'est plus là. Sophia ne jugeait pas, non plus. Mais Sophia n'est plus là. D'ailleurs, je parle de tout, sauf d'elle. Sophia, c'est terminé maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler. Terminé. Ce mot se met soudain à tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, et les images que je m'efforce de chasser depuis… Depuis ce jour, commencent à défiler devant mes yeux sans que je puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Sophia à cinq ans, assise à côté de moi devant le gigantesque sapin de noël décoré de mille couleurs qui trône à côté de la cheminée dans notre grand salon, en train de déballer ses cadeaux avec précipitation, un air extatique sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Sophia à sept ans, dans le parc enneigé du Manoir, emmitouflée dans une grosse doudoune rouge, en train de faire un bonhomme de neige, les joues rouges et les cils pleins de givre. Sophia à dix ans, en tutu rose, dans la grande salle de danse au dernier étage du Manoir, virevoltant sur l'air de la musique que je joue au piano, quelques boucles de cheveux blonds cendrés s'échappant de son chignon bas. Sophia à quatorze ans, allongée à côté de moi sur le lit à baldaquin de ma chambre, chantonnant un air triste, le visage enfoui dans mon épaule. Sophia à seize ans, se coiffant et se maquillant devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, surexcitée à l'idée de son premier 'vrai' rendez-vous avec un garçon. Sophia à 17 ans, éblouissante dans le tutu blanc d'Odette, du Lac des Cygnes, saluant la foule depuis l'estrade. Sophia à 19 ans, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, le visage pâle comme la mort, de gigantesques cernes violettes sous les yeux, et la tête entourée d'un bandana vert pour cacher son crâne désormais chauve. Je secoue la tête, désespéré d'ôter des images de mon esprit. Je sens une main chaude venir se poser sur la mienne et je relève les yeux. En face de moi, Harry me regarde d'un air inquiet.

« Ca va ? » me demande-t-il.

Je force un sourire à se poser sur mes lèvres et hoche la tête.

« Ca va. C'est la tête… L'alcool… »

Son visage se détend immédiatement et un rire malicieux s'échappe de ses lèvres, venant raisonner à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

La discussion reprend, tournée vers lui cette fois-ci. Il m'avoue ne pas se souvenir de ses parents, morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait un an, et avoir été élevé par son parrain et son amant, qui étaient les deux meilleurs amis de son père. Je suis étonné de l'air détaché avec lequel il m'apprend ça, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, un peu. J'imagine que c'est pour que je ne le prenne pas en pitié… Un instant, j'imagine un petit bout de chou aux deux grands yeux verts pleins de larmes, appelant sa mère d'un air perdu… Mais il sourit et rit devant moi, et il continue de me raconter son parcours d'un air joyeux, et peut-être qu'après tout, même si les gens meurent, la vie continue… J'apprends donc que mon Super Canon a suivi un cercle d'études normal jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans où il est parti en France pour entrer à l'école des Beaux Arts. Puis, en en sortant il y a un an, il est venu vivre à New York où une galerie d'art lui proposait un emploi.

A ce moment là le deuxième verre est vide et on est déjà bien bourrés, mais j'ai encore soif et Harry me dit ne pas être contre un troisième service. Je me dirige donc vers le bar d'un pas légèrement chancelant et reprends la même chose, sous le regard amusé du barman – même si ce crétin croit que je remarque pas son demi-sourire en coin – qui m'informe gaiement que ce l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. J'ai envie de lui dire que j'en ai absolument rien à foutre et que je le sais bien, hé, banane – vous saisissez le jeu de mots ? bon, ok, c'est nul de toute façon – mais je me retiens, je ne pense pas être en état d'impressionner qui que ce soit à l'heure qu'il est.

Je retourne vers la table, tentant tant bien que mal – et foirant complètement – de ne pas en renverser partout, et on boit ce troisième verre en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien. On rit beaucoup aussi, et surtout pour rien, mais bon, de toute façon je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'on dit, mon esprit étant principalement accaparé par les yeux d'Harry, les lèvres d'Harry, les joues rougies d'Harry, le rire d'Harry… Bref, par Harry quoi. Il est vraiment beau. Et j'ai vraiment envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui.

Soudain, il s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase, et ouvre des yeux gigantesques, l'air surexcité. Je me demande quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer, ayant envie de rire devant sa grimace, mais avant que j'ai pu lui demander quoi que ce soit il saute sur ses jambes et m'entraîne vers la piste de danse.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Et en effet, je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt sympa, cette musique. Les paroles sont en espagnol je crois, et la chanteuse a une voix grave et sensuelle, qui s'accorde parfaitement bien avec la musique orientale aux notes chaudes et hypnotiques.

Je le suis tant bien que mal sur la piste de danse – c'est fou ce que ma tête peut tourner – et on se fraye un chemin au milieu des danseurs jusqu'à un espace libre. Harry lâche ma main et commence à danser, et, putain, je crois vraiment que j'ai rencontré un ange. Il est là, les yeux fermés, devant moi, en train de se déhancher en rythme avec la musique, son corps ondulant avec un abandon électrifiant devant mes pauvres yeux – qui maintenant que j'y pense sont sûrement injectés de sang. Je le regarde, hypnotisé par les lumières rouges caressant sa peau dorée couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, par les muscles fins roulant doucement sous sa peau, et mon souffle se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine quand je me dis que tout à l'heure tout cela sera à moi.

La musique change, laissant place à la douce mélodie de ce qui semble être un slow. Harry ouvre les yeux, me surprenant une fois de plus en train de le fixer, et rit un peu lorsqu'il comprend que je suis resté planté comme un piquet au milieu de la piste pendant cinq minutes. Avec horreur, je sens le sang me monter aux joues. Va vraiment falloir que ça s'arrête tout ça, self contrôle Draco, self contrôle ! Visiblement ignorant de mes petits démêlés avec ma conscience, Harry se rapproche un peu de moi et place doucement ses mains sur mes hanches, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Ho mon Dieu qu'il fait chaud. Et putain, qu'il sent bon. Je croise les mains derrière sa nuque et plonge le nez dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumons l'odeur à la fois salée et sucrée de sa peau, jusqu'à m'en faire tourner la tête. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappe de mes lèvres et, me détendant, je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par la musique.

Nos deux corps bougent lentement à l'unisson, par moments un peu chancelants, parce que, merde, je crois que j'ai trop bu, et à travers mes paupières closes, je n'ai plus conscience que de ce corps pressé contre le mien, que de ce souffle chaud sur mon cou, que de ces douces mains contre ma peau. Je m'approche encore un peu plus d'Harry et, ondulant du bassin, effleure légèrement son bas-ventre avec le mien avant de me reculer un peu, le taquinant. Un petit soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, et lorsque son souffle vient mourir sur mon cou nu je sens un délicieux frisson remonter le long de mon échine. Hmm, très agréable, ça. Je recommence, m'amusant de la réaction qui se forme dans son pantalon, essayant de ne pas trop me préoccuper de celle qui se forme dans le mien.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, il semble perdre patience parce qu'il m'attrape fermement par les hanches et, toujours en suivant la musique, commence à mimer l'acte sexuel avec une sensualité telle que je me sens prêt à exploser, me frôlant à peine, ses deux yeux verts à présent plantés droit dans les miens. Ho mon Dieu. Une vague de désir prend possession de moi et quelques minutes plus tard je suis en sueur, totalement déchaîné, en train de me frotter lascivement contre Harry qui a passé ses mains sous mon débardeur et commence à caresser mon torse et à taquiner mes tétons de ses doigts brûlants.

Je niche de nouveau ma tête dans son cou et trace un sillon humide sur sa gorge à l'aide de ma langue, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Je remonte jusque derrière son oreille et lui en mordille le lobe, avant de redescendre vers sa gorge et la picorer de dizaines de petits baisers humides, me régalant de la saveur un peu salée de sa peau. Il a l'air d'apprécier ça parce que ses mains sont désormais placées sur mes fesses, ayant visiblement trouvé un chemin sous mon pantalon et mon boxer, et les serrent avec force et possessivité.

Puis je passe les mains sous son débardeur et remonte lentement le long de ses côtes, mes doigts brûlant glissant sur sa peau avec la sueur recouvrant nos deux corps. A ce geste il pousse un petit gémissement qui me rend complètement dingue, et, ôtant ses mains de mon pantalon, m'attrape par les épaules pour décoller mes lèvres de son cou et plonge un bref instant ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard me coupe le souffle. Il y brille un tel désir que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'enflammer dessous.

Un court instant, le temps semble s'arrêter. L'émeraude fusionne avec la glace. Et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que ces deux lèvres sur lesquelles j'ai fantasmé toute la soirée se pressent avec douceur contre les miennes, me liquéfiant sur place. Harry mordille doucement ma lèvre inférieure, m'arrachant un gémissement, puis, profitant du léger espace que ceci a causé entre mes lèvres, passe sa langue brûlante entre la barrière de mes dents et vient chercher la mienne, la suçotant doucement, semblant m'inviter à entrer en lui. Les genoux jouant des castagnettes, je me sens répondre fébrilement à son baiser, engouffrant ma langue dans sa cavité humide et goûtant, explorant chaque recoin de cette bouche qui semble à elle seule pouvoir m'envoyer au paradis. Nos deux langues se rencontrent et s'enroulent l'une autour de l'autre, lentement, chacune découvrant sa consœur avec fascination, et au milieux de nos deux respirations mêlées et semblant n'en faire plus qu'une, je ne sais plus où Harry finit et où moi-même je commence, enveloppé dans un délicieux parfum de banane.

On finit par se séparer, hors d'haleine, et son regard voilé de désir rencontre une fois de plus le mien.

« Chez moi » halète-t-il.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Alors, aimé, pas aimé ?

Une review est la bienvenue ! :o)

Bisous et à bientôt !

mEl


	6. Citron rime avec Super Canon

**Titre :** Je t'aime moi non plus

**Auteuse :** Moi :o)

**Genre :** Romance – Slash

**Rating :** R/M pour cause de citrons à venir ;o)

**Pairing :** Un blond aux yeux gris… Un brun aux yeux verts… Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

**Disclaimer :** Hahahaha ! Non, non, les personnages et lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Qué tristesa ! Bref, je ne me fais pas un centime d'euros sur ces quelques écrits... Et puis, soyons lucides, qui voudrait payer pour lire mes délires ?

Quand à l'idée de base, elle appartient à Umbre77, auteur sur ce site. Enfin, vous la connaissez de toutes façons :o)

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est un univers alternatif. C'est-à-dire qu'elle met en scène des personnages d'Harry Potter mais que les lieux et situations sont différents. Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de magie, pas de mage noir à terrasser, pas d'elfes de maison maltraités, pas de chiens à trois têtes, pas de… Quoi, vous avez compris ? Ok, j'arrête là alors ;o)

De plus, comme c'est écrit plus haut, cette fic est un slash – elle met en scène des relations homosexuelles – alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Note de l'auteur :** Une pièce, un bureau avec un ordinateur dessus, sous le bureau, une fille à l'air un peu taré, mais surtout effrayé. La fille sort de sous le bureau. Euh... Salut ? Non, ne frappez pas s'il vous plaît.

Oui, j'ai honte, oui, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, non, je n'abandonne pas (la preuve, voilà un nouveau chapitre). Je sais, je sais, ce n'est même plus un retard, c'est un trou monumental. Mais, peut-être que chez moi le temps s'était arrêté, et que, euh... Bon, non, sérieusement, je n'ai aucune excuse, sinon le manque de motivation, et puis le manque de confiance en moi aussi. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait avec cette fic jusqu'ici, et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de m'y remettre. Pourtant, je suis là, parce que quelques personnes ont réussi à me remotiver. Je suis consciente que j'ai du perdre pas mal de lecteurs, mais tant pis, les autres restent encore et toujours les bienvenus :o)

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des encouragements, j'ai été la plupart du temps très touchée de voir que vous lisiez encore ma fic alors qu'elle n'avait pas été updatée depuis des siècles, et c'est en partie ce qui m'a poussé à me réinstaller devant mon clavier. En parlant de reviews, je ne réponds pas à celles du chapitre 5, mais chacune d'elles m'a fait chaud au coeur !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, venons en à mes autres fics... Pour la traduction de Transcendance, je ne la continue pas, mais un jeune homme a pris la relève et devrait poster le chapitre treize dans pas très longtemps... Pour New Kid On The Block, elle a tout simplement été abandonnée par son auteur, désolée !

Bon, y'a un lemon, dans ce chapitre. Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture. Veuillez excuser les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, tout comme les incohérences, et mes les signaler pour que je puisse les corriger. Merci d'avance :o)

Bisous à tous, et encore pardon pour ce retard monumental, promis, je vais essayer d'updater cette fic une fois par mois maintenant.

Et, au fait... Bonne année ! ;o)

**Remerciements :**

Merci à Umbre, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour, merci à tous les auteurs et lecteurs de ce site, grâce à qui j'ai découvert et vis encore aujourd'hui la passion du HP/DM, merci à mes amis, sans qui la vie serait tous les jours grises, merci à vous, qui êtes sur cette page.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Citron rime avec Super Canon**

« Chez moi » halète Harry.

Yesss ! Je dois dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée car je commence vraiment à me sentir incroyablement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je lui fais un bref signe de tête, ayant la gorge trop sèche pour parler, et il m'attrape par la main avant de me traîner vers la sortie, nous faisant bousculer tout le monde sur notre passage.

On déboule dans la rue comme deux forcenés, la nuit annonce l'aube, les étoiles ont presque toutes disparu. Le temps est doux, un peu humide mais bien plus léger que pendant la soirée. On a à peine fait dix mètres que déjà je l'arrête et l'attire vers moi. Je l'attrape par le col et prends sans prévenir possession de ses lèvres, en un baiser si intense que je sens la tête me tourner encore plus – c'est pour dire – et que je me sens à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Je romps notre baiser aussi soudainement que je l'ai amorcé et, suffocant, je trouve la force de lui demander,

« C'est loin chez toi ? »

Il me regarde, ou plutôt il regarde mes lèvres, et merde, il ne répond pas mais je ne peux pas me plaindre parce que j'ai l'impression de brûler sous ses deux prunelles… Il m'embrasse encore, et un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque l'une de ses mains vient se balader sur mon entrejambe, me faisant presque voir des étoiles. Dans une vaine tentative de l'amener à me répondre j'attrape son poignet, mais je n'ai vraiment, oh vraiment pas la force d'enlever sa main de l'endroit où elle est posée… Je subis donc cette douce – infâme !- torture jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, à bout de souffle, se détache de mes lèvre et plonge son nez dans mon cou.

« Non, viens, c'est par là… »

Un violent frisson parcourt mon échine lorsque son souffle chaud caresse la peau sensible derrière mon oreille, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le jeter sur le pavé pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages comme je venais juste d'en avoir l'idée, parce qu'il me tire de nouveau par la main, et qu'on repart, la démarche chancelante, en direction de sa pas-loin-maison.

C'est vrai qu'on marche pas longtemps, enfin, toujours est-il qu'on finit par tourner à droite et que mon Super-Canon s'arrête devant un bel immeuble de la même hauteur que le mien, une peinture incroyable sur la façade. Si à cet instant mes pensées n'était pas essentiellement dirigées vers la huitième merveille du monde qui se trouve juste à côté de moi –j'ai nommé Harry - , je prendrais le temps d'admirer la gigantesque fresque représentant un paysage idyllique. Mais de toutes façons Harry semble aussi pressé que moi et après s'y être repris à deux fois pour taper son code il me précipite vers l'ascenseur – qui, Dieu merci, était situé à notre étage – et on s'engouffre dedans.

Il appuie sur le bouton du cinquième, et, aussitôt les portes refermées, on recommence à s'embrasser comme des affamés. Je suis en liquéfaction totale dans ses bras, perdu par sa langue douce et chaude qui mène une bataille infernale avec la mienne et par ses lèvres pulpeuses qui dévorent les miennes dans la plus douce des tortures. Je crois devenir complètement fou lorsqu'il presse son corps contre le mien et que nos deux érections se frôlent, me faisant cambrer le dos et pousser un gémissement plaintif.

L'ascenseur arrive à destination avec un petit bruit de cloche et ses portes s'ouvrent sur un couloir interminable au sol tapissé de moquette. Harry s'arrête net devant une porte et fouille dans ses poches avec fébrilité, finissant par en sortir une clef argentée qu'il introduit dans la serrure pendant que je trépigne d'impatience à côté de lui.

Il ouvre la porte et s'efface, me faisant signe d'entrer en premier. Je m'exécute avec un sourire, et lève les yeux vers la pièce dans laquelle je viens de pénétrer. Dans la semi-obscurité je ne distingue pas grand chose, et lorsque après avoir claqué la porte Harry, se collant contre moi, m'enlace par derrière, collant par la même occasion son corps contre le mien et entreprend de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille tout en me poussant vers une porte entrouverte, je perds tout intérêt envers l'environnement dans lequel j'évolue, submergé par sa présence tout autour de moi.

La dite porte s'avère donner sur sa chambre, une grande pièce au milieu de laquelle trône un gigantesque lit rond. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je suis allongé sur le dos sur le lit, Harry au-dessus de moi en train de sucer mon cou de la plus exquise des façons. Je pousse un gémissement et il se redresse, ses yeux verts brillant dans les miens. Le souffle court, je lui ôte tant bien que mal son débardeur trempé, impatient de pouvoir observer sa peau de miel tout à mon aise.

Une fois ceci fait, je l'attrape par les hanches et, roulant sur le lit, j'inverse les positions et me retrouve assis à califourchon sur mon beau brun, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise durant la manœuvre. Je lâche un petit rire et je sens un sourire carnassier s'emparer de mes lèvres. La vue de ce Super-Canon allongé sous moi, prêt à répondre au moindre de mes désirs, est tout à fait délicieuse. Avec un petit soupir impatient, il bouge un peu les hanches, ce qui me fait encore péter deux ou trois neurones supplémentaires – comme si j'en avais besoin franchement ?

Je me penche sur lui et reprends possession de ses lèvres, cette fois avec douceur, volupté, tout en explorant son torse avec mes mains, prenant plaisir à découvrir les muscles fins sous sa peau douce. Je titille ses tétons du bout des doigts et les sens se durcir sous mes caresses, ce qui arrache un frisson à Super-Canon. Puis mes lèvres glissent sur sa mâchoire, son menton, pour se perdre dans la douce ligne de sa gorge. Sa peau a un délicieux goût de gingembre, mélangée à une douce nuance de tabac, à la fois douce et salée, veloutée et piquante. J'ai envie de lécher et de mordiller chaque centimètre carré de ce délicieux corps, de laisser ma marque sur chacun de ses membres pour clamer à tous que moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai réussi à mettre dans mon lit – enfin, son lit – un des plus parfaits spécimens que notre chère Gaïa ait porté !

Après avoir laissé un superbe suçon dans son cou, ma bouche descend vers son torse, suivant le chemin tracé par mes mains quelques minutes plus tôt. Lentement, j'effleure sa peau de mes lèvres, lui arrachant de langoureux soupirs de plaisir qui ne font rien pour calmer mon excitation. Je rencontre un téton et y passe un petit coup de langue, avant de le suçoter et de le mordiller doucement. Harry semble apprécier le traitement, ses mains jusque là agrippées aux draps passent sous mon débardeur, dans la claire intention de m'ôter ce vêtement superflu.

Tout en continuant mon exploration du torse d'Harry, je lève les bras, lui permettant ainsi de faire passer le tee-shirt par dessus ma tête et de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce. Je passe au deuxième téton et lui inflige le même traitement qu'au premier, tandis qu'Harry caresse mon dos de ses doigts brûlant, faisant remonter d'interminables frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à son nombril, que je titille de ma langue, puis suis la ligne sombre jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Arrivé là, je refais le chemin en sens inverse, à la grande frustration d'Harry qui recommence à se tortiller sous moi, visiblement impatient de passer à autre chose. Avec un petit rire, je lui chuchote à l'oreille,

« Pressé ? »

Avec un grognement, il se redresse, et on se retrouve nez à nez, les jambes entremêlées, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ses yeux assombris de désir paraissent presque noirs. Doucement, il comble les quelques millimètres nous séparant et effleure mes lèvres des siennes. Puis, avec sa langue, il vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant le passage, que je lui ouvre sans plus attendre, impatient de goûter encore une fois sa saveur si particulière.

De nouveau, nos langues dansent et jouent ensemble, tandis que ses mains s'occupent de défaire les boutons de mon pantalon. Il interrompt le baiser, hors d'haleine, et, posant ses mains à plat sur mon torse, me pousse doucement à m'allonger de nouveau. Docile, je me laisse faire, la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau bien trop excitante pour que je songe à protester.

Attrapant mon boxer au passage, il fait glisser mon pantalon sur mes jambes et le jette par dessus son épaule, libérant ainsi mon érection qui se dresse fièrement entre nous deux, attendant impatiemment que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Il s'immobilise quelques secondes, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds, et je me sens littéralement brûler sous son regard affamé.

Lentement, il revient placer son visage au niveau du mien et, avec une douceur à couper le souffle, picore mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mon front et mes lèvres de dizaines de petits baisers. Je pousse un faible gémissement sous le contact aussi léger qu'un papillon ; ses lèvres sont tellement douces et chaudes… Il glisse vers mon oreille droite et la mordille un peu avant de descendre dans ma gorge et d'y laisser un sillon humide avec sa langue, envoyant des ondes de plaisir presque suffocantes dans la région de mon bas-ventre.

Mes reins se cambrent sous ses caresses, et mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné dans ma cage thoracique, si fort que s'il ne se calme pas bientôt, je suis certain qu'il va exploser. Je le veux je le veux je le veux je le veux ! Pendant que sa langue vient taquiner mes tétons durs comme de la pierre, ses mains s'acheminent vers mon sexe, et, après avoir doucement caressé mes testicules, m'arrachant au passage un gémissement rauque, il s'empare soudainement de mon membre dressé. Surpris, je laisse un léger râle échapper mes lèvres, me tortillant d'impuissance sous sa prise ferme sur mon intimité.

Il entame de lents mouvements de va et vient avec sa main tandis qu'il continue d'explorer mon torse avec ses lèvres, descendant lentement vers mon sexe. A mesure qu'il s'en approche, ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile, ma poitrine se soulevant et retombant à un rythme rapide et irrégulier. Suffoquant, je ferme les yeux, et pousse un long gémissement lorsque, enfin, sa bouche atteint mon bas ventre.

Il commence par embrasser mes testicules avec douceur, ignorant délibérément l'objet de ma souffrance, puis l'intérieur de mes cuisses, tout en continuant de me caresser le sexe avec sa main. N'y tenant plus, je rouvre les yeux et je gémis,

« Harry… »

Il relève la tête et m'adresse un petit sourire amusé, puis, me regardant droit dans les yeux, il approche ses lèvres de mon membre et souffle doucement sur son extrémité, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Je déglutis, la gorge plus sèche que jamais, et rejette la tête en arrière. Je vais mourir.

Je pose mes mains sur sa tête, passant et repassant les doigts dans ses doux cheveux noirs, au bord du délire. Enfin, il décide de faire cesser mon supplice et presque imperceptiblement, je sens ses lèvres déposer un doux baiser sur mon gland, avant qu'elles ne s'y posent plus franchement et s'ouvrent pour laisser passer sa langue brûlante.

Un long râle s'échappe de ma gorge lorsqu'Harry commence à enrouler sa langue autour de mon gland, léchant le liquide pré-orgasmique qui s'y était déposé. Impatient, je passe les mains dans ses boucles brunes, dans l'espoir qu'il me prenne entièrement en bouche. Il pousse un léger grognement, puis, après m'avoir fait attendre encore un peu, enfonce mon membre roide au fond de sa gorge.

HO. MON. DIEU.

« Oh merde, Harry… »

Sa langue lèche mon sexe avec dextérité tandis qu'il me suce sur toute ma longueur, mes hanches montant et descendant en cadence avec sa tête, mes mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Je soupire, je gémie, je crie, sous les délices infligés par sa bouche experte. J'entends crier, et je sais que ça doit être moi, mais oh, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, je suis au paradis, un paradis plus brûlant que l'enfer, et je ne veux jamais en sortir.

Soudain, des dizaines d'étoiles apparaissent devant mes yeux et, submergé d'une intense vague de plaisir, je jouis dans sa bouche en une longue série de spasmes.

Après avoir avalé ma semence, Harry dépose un dernier petit baiser sur mon gland et vient s'allonger à côté de moi, tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, encore sonné par la puissance de l'orgasme qui vient de me terasser. Je tourne la tête vers lui et détaille son visage, ses deux yeux brillants, ses joues rougies, et ses lèvres gonflées maculées de sperme.

Je me tourne vers lui et, posant doucement ma bouche sur la sienne, la nettoie de ma propre semence. La texture est pâteuse, le goût un peu salé. Harry m'ouvre ses lèvres et ma langue franchit le barrage de ses dents, partant chercher la sienne.

Sans rompre le baiser, je me place de nouveau au-dessus de lui, et cette fois-ci c'est mon tour de lui arracher son pantalon et son boxer. Je me redresse et observe son corps nu, sentant ma gorge s'assécher devant tant de beauté. Sa peau luisante de sueur brille légèrement dans la pâleur de l'aube, donnant un aspect irréel à son corps mince et musclé. Je m'humidifie les lèvres et, doucement, je les pose sur son cou. Il pousse un faible soupir de plaisir qui sonne comme la plus douce des musique à mes oreilles.

Je butine un peu sa gorge puis descends sur sa clavicule, léchant, mordillant, lui arrachant de légers gémissements qui ont vite fait de m'exciter de nouveau. Je m'amuse un peu avec un de ses tétons, puis décide d'accélérer un peu les choses lorsque Harry frotte lascivement son érection contre la mienne. Je prends son sexe d'une main tandis que je joue un peu avec ses bourses de l'autre, et je passe mon pouce sur son gland avant de commencer de rapides mouvements de va et vient, me régalant de la vue d'Harry sous moi, ses yeux mi-clos et ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes, laissant difficilement passer son souffle saccadé.

Je laisse glisser ma langue jusqu'à son nombril, puis descends jusqu'à son entrejambe et, sans prévenir, le prends entièrement en bouche. Avec un cri, il se cambre sous moi, enfonçant plus profondément son membre dans ma gorge, et crispe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Lentement, je commence à lécher son membre dressé, enroulant ma langue autour de son sexe, pressant mes lèvres contre la peau de soie. Harry marmonne des mots incompréhensibles, sa respiration quasiment réduite à un sifflement. Le voir ainsi se plier sous mes caresses me rend absolument fou, je n'ai à présent plus qu'une envie, être en lui, le sentir autour de moi, près de moi, contre moi, juste lui et moi. Mais, voulant à tout pris lui retourner sa faveur, je continue de le sucer avidemment, léchant le liquide sortant déjà de son pénis, me régalant de son goût chaud et salé.

« Draco… »

En entendant sa voix, je relève les yeux, et regarde son visage. Sous ses paupières à moitié fermées, ses yeux assombris de désir sont plongés dans les miens, suppliants. Je retiens un sourire, continuant de le sucer, sans quitter son regard.

D'un geste brusque, il me repousse, et m'embrasse férocement avant de plonger son nez dans mon cou, son souffle chaud venant caresser ma peau en sueur.

« Je… veux, que tu me prennes… maintenant… » halète-t-il, la voix plus rauque que jamais.

Je recule un peu et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

Il hoche la tête et pointe du doigt une petite table de nuit de forme ronde. Je m'en approche et ouvre le tiroir. A l'intérieur j'y découvre un pot de lubrifiant, et quelques préservatifs, dont je m'empare avant de retourner près d'Harry sur le lit.

J'ouvre le couvercle du lubrifiant et je plonge trois doigts dans la matière gluante tandis qu'Harry déballe une des capotes. Je me rapproche de lui, le faisant s'asseoir en face de moi, ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Sans hâte, je présente un doigt à son entrée, tandis que je recommence à embrasser ses lèvres langoureusement, toute précipitation m'ayant soudain quitté. Le désir m'embrouille l'esprit, et j'ai envie de profiter un maximum de l'état langoureux dans lequel je suis plongé.

Je pousse un gémissement lorsque sa propre main revient se poser sur mon sexe, tandis que de l'autre il déroule le préservatif sur toute ma longueur. Il badigeonne ensuite consciencieusement mon membre de lubrifiant tandis que j'introduis doucement mon doigt en lui, après avoir senti son anneau de chair de détendre sous ma présence. Il pousse un gémissement de douleur sous l'intrusion, mais j'y mets fin en pressant avec ardeur mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je suçote sa langue et je le sens vite se détendre autour de mon doigt. J'en enfonce un deuxième et les bouge lentement en lui, avalant dans le baiser les soupirs saccadés que lui soutirent ma préparation.

Harry a ôté sa main de mon sexe désormais glissant à souhait et l'a replongée dans mes cheveux – génial, je n'aurai pas besoin de mettre de gel demain – tandis qu'il commence à onduler légèrement des hanches. A bout de souffle, je me détache de ses lèvres et fait aller et venir mes doigts en lui, en ajoutant un troisième, massant son entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement détendu.

« Draco… »

Je frissonne. J'ai tellement envie de lui que je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Délicatement, j'ôte mes doigts et je le soulève par les hanches, plaçant son intimité juste au-dessus de mon sexe dressé. Lentement, j'écarte ses fesses avec mes mains et j'entre légèrement en lui. Je pousse un léger râle, Harry un long gémissement. Je reste immobile quelques instants, attendant un geste de sa part pour me dire que je peux continuer. La tête dans mon cou, il respire plus fort que jamais. Je dois faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour résister à l'envie d'entrer plus profondément en lui, d'enfin me retrouver à l'abri dans sa chaleur moite.

Après quelques instants, il recommence à m'embrasser dans le cou, me chatouillant avec sa langue, et donne un léger coup de rein. Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, je m'enfonce un peu plus en lui, un feu brûlant se déversant dans mes veines au fur et à mesure que je me retrouve entouré par son humidité et sa chaleur. Il est tellement étroit que je me demande s'il a jamais été pris, et l'idée de me dire que je suis peut-être le premier me donne une soudaine envie de jouir. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces, et un halètement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il est tellement étroit, tellement incroyablement et putainement bon. Ma main, taquine, vient frôler son sexe, qui ne tarde pas à retrouver toute sa vigueur.

Alors, Harry se détend ostensiblement, et, m'arrachant un gémissement rauque de plaisir, plaque ses mains contre mon torse en une incitation muette à m'allonger, et entreprend de lui-même de me faire aller et venir en lui, ondulant sensuellement du bassin au-dessus de moi.

HO. MON. DIEU.

J'aggripe mes mains à ses hanches et je le laisse faire quelques instants, transporté par toutes ces sensations, déjà vécues mais pourtant si nouvelles de par leur intensité. Et puis, je commence à accompagner ses mouvements, suivant d'abord le rythme lent qu'il m'impose, savourant la chaleur ardente et continue qui me consume tout entier, et puis un peu plus vite ensuite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus profond, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit se déconnecte de toute réalité pour finir par ne voir qu'Harry, n'entendre que les gémissements et les cris d'Harry, ne sentir qu'Harry. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus que deux au monde tandis que je l'empale de plus en plus vite et fort, haletant et suffoquant.

Je ne sais plus de qui viennent les cris, les gémissements ou les râles, je ne sais plus qui mène la danse ou qui se remet totalement entre les mains de l'autre, je ne sens même pas mes ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chaire ni les gouttes de sa sueur qui viennent mourir sur ma peau, trop submergé de plaisir. Je ne vois que lui, au dessus de moi, me dominant et pourtant si soumis à mon intrusion au plus profond de lui, juste ses deux yeux verts voilés ancrés dans les miens.

Nos mouvements se font de plus en plus empressés et désordonnés tandis que je me sens prêt à exploser, perdu quelque part entre lui et moi, subjugué par la vision érotique de son corps brillant de sueur, fondu avec le mien. Ainsi, lorsque dans un cri rauque, son visage se déforme sous le plaisir et que ses fesses se contractent autour de mon sexe alors qu'il jouit, mon propre orgasme m'emporte, si intense qu'un voile blanc me passe devant les yeux et que tout mon corps se retrouve agité de tremblements incontrôlables.

Harry s'écroule sur moi et, totalement hors d'haleine, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, tentant de nous remettre de nos sensations fortes. Au bout d'un moment, long, ou court, je ne sais pas trop, durant lequel mes tremblements se sont à peu près calmés, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans son regard émeraude. Il me fait un petit sourire, auquel je réponds par un petit baiser sur ses lèvres toujours aussi rouges.

« J'espère qu'on a pas réveillé les voisins, » marmonne-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je rirais bien si je ne me sentais pas aussi fatigué, mais honnêtement il m'a tué. Avec précaution, je me retire de lui, et je m'endors les bras autour de son corps, épuisé mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, complètement détendu.

-----

Boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum...

Je pousse un léger grognement et gigote un peu, cherchant à échapper à ces bruits étranges résonnant dans ma tête, qui semble prête à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Les sons de la circulation au dehors parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles, et une légère brise me taquine le cou. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas laissé la fenêtre ouverte hier soir ?

Je réalise soudain que les bruits de tambour viennent de l'intérieur de mon oreiller qui - ho mon dieu - semble vu la texture et la température ne pas en être un. Avec précaution, j'ouvre les yeux et papillonne deux ou trois fois des paupières avant de les refermer, agressé par la lumière. Mon mal de tête redouble. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches.

Bon, réfléchis Draco… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier soir ? Je commence à essayer de rassembler des souvenirs de ma journée de la veille quand une douce odeur de gingembre vient me chatouiller les narines.

Harry...

Un petit sourire s'empare de mes lèvres. Hier, j'ai pris un super pied, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Je suis allé à une rave, j'ai pris un cachet, j'ai rencontré un Super-Canon, on est allés au bar, on a bu, je lui ai raconté ma vie, et... 

Minute ! Je lui ai raconté ma vie ?

Merde. Merde. Merde. Triple merde.

Draco, abruti. Tu es un abruti. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit exactement ? Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir parlé de mes études, de Père aussi... Pas de Sophia... Non... Mais je ne m'en souviendrais peut-être pas, si je lui en avais parlé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter ? Merde !

Soudainement, mon mal de tête redouble, et je sens la nausée m'envahir. Il faut à tout prix que je rentre, et que j'avale quelques aspirines. Oui, voilà, je vais faire ça, et je réfléchirai après. Je rouvre les yeux, lentement, et même si ça me nique toujours autant la gueule, ce coup-ci j'attends que ça passe. J'ai la tête posée sur le torse d'Harry, qui dort comme un bienheureux. Je l'examine quelques instants. Même maintenant que je suis lucide, je le trouve toujours aussi beau. En général, quand je suis défoncé, j'ai tendance à m'extasier devant un rien... D'où parfois quelques surprises au réveil. Mais là, non. Il est sublime, avec sa petite bouche rouge à la moue adorable, son piercing à l'arcade, ses cheveux noirs et brillants qui encadrent sensuellement son visage visage d'ange, et dont quelques mèches tombent dans son cou... Et son corps... Je me redresse lentement, de peur de le réveiller, et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Oui, son corps est superbe, lui aussi. J'ai fait un très bon choix. Très bon au lit en plus. Et drôle, et gentil.

Mais, je m'égare. Je dois partir, très vite, avant de lui vomir dessus, ou pire, qu'il se réveille, et me demande mon numéro ou un autre truc dans ce genre là. Le plus silencieusement possible, je récupère mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre – mais comment on s'est demmerdés pour les envoyer valser si loin du lit ? - et m'habille en vitesse, ce après quoi je reste planté au mileu de la pièce, indécis. J'aimerais bien lui dire au revoir, mais il dort. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille pendant que je suis encore là, parce que je lui ai raconté plein de trucs embarassants. Remarque, peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvient pas : il était bourré, lui aussi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir et avoir encore du sexe torride. A la limite, je pourrais lui laisser un mot, avec mon numéro de téléphone. Comme ça s'il est intéressé, il me rappelle, et sinon, et bien tant pis, au moins je n'aurais pas eu à me ridiculiser devant lui au réveil, avec une des pires gueules de bois que j'aie jamais eues.

Non pas que je puisse être ridicule, c'est juste une façon de parler. Je pousse un soupir. Et j'écrirais quoi, sur ce mot ? « Merci pour avoir provoqué l'orgasme le plus foudroyant que j'aie jamais eu, appelle-moi si tu veux remettre ça » ? Non mais vraiment.

Oh et puis merde. Ce n'est qu'un mec. En plus, si je continue à lambiner, il va vraiment finir par se réveiller, et là je vais vraiment avoir l'air con. Non pas que j'aie jamais l'air con, bien sûr, mais voilà. Lentement, comme un voleur, je sors de sa chambre, puis de l'appartemment, le moindre de mes pas raisonnant désagréablement dans mon cerveau brumeux.

Une fois dans la rue, je hèle un taxi et je parviens – miracle – à rester parfaitement stoïque durant les dix minutes que durent le voyage ( il semblerait que Super Canon vive très près de chez moi), malgré l'horrible envie de vomir qui me tenaille, même si j'en sors en titubant et le visage sûrement très vert. Ensuite, ça va très vite. Par des efforts herculéens, j'arrive tant bien que mal à survivre à l'ascensceur, à trouver ma clef au fond d'une de mes poches, et à me précipiter le plus lentement possible vers la salle de bain, où j'ai à peine le temps de m'agenouiller lamentablement devant les toilettes que je me retrouve à y déverser tripes et boyaux. Parfait timing, Draco. Tu t'améliores. Non pas que ça soit une habitude, bien sûr. J'ai juste un peu trop abusé de l'alcool hier soir, ça arrive.

Après m'être vidé l'estomac, ça va un peu mieux, même si j'ai toujours mal au crâne. Je me rince le visage au lavabo et manque de pousser un cri en appercevant ma tête dans le gigantesque miroir. Mon Dieu. J'ai une gueule atroce : peau translucide, yeux injectés de sang, lèvres sèches, cernes violettes... C'est un véritable désastre. Avec un soupir, j'ouvre plusieurs placards avant de trouver celui où j'ai rangé les aspirines, et j'en avale deux, après quoi je traîne les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre et, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je m'allonge le plus délicatement possible sur mon lit – histoire de ménager ma pauvre tête. Je pousse un autre soupir, de contentement cette fois-ci, avant de fermer les yeux pour un sommeil bien mérité, peuplé de rêves d'un certain Super Canon...

* * *

Voilà... C'est la fin du chapitre.

Je sais, je sais, vous allez encore avoir envie de me frapper, pour couper ici, mais bon... C'est plus drôle comme ça :o)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si certains m'envoient des reviews anonymes, pensez à me donner votre adresse si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous, à bientôt – pour de vrai même.

mEl


End file.
